


Scars Of Our Past

by jwolfsilver



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwolfsilver/pseuds/jwolfsilver
Summary: Sunset Shimmer never really had a childhood or someone to teach her what she needs to know. So, after the fall formal, Sunset is faced with changes she is not yet ready for: friends and family who are willing to show her just what she's been missing. Will she accept accept this newfound solace or will her fears and insecurities get the better of her? Will she even have a choice?I suck at summaries so bear with me.





	1. A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I finished this story last year and there was a great response form it. I don't use archive very often but I figured "Hey, Why not start?" And who knows? Maybe I'll finish posting the chapters to that RWBY story I finished like....4 years ago.
> 
> Anyway Enjoy! I appreciate all comments! I have a thick skin and am open to criticism.

She wasn’t sure what was or had happened. One moment, she had everything she wanted, the next, it was too much. It consumed her very being, taking over, trapping her in her own darkness. It burned. She didn’t want it, not like this. What got her to this point she didn’t know.

Much to her relief, the Princess and her friends shut her down, dispelling all the power and dark magic she had obtained. She was grateful but now all that was left was a shell of a girl who once had everything…almost everything. She knew that.

In that moment, as the Princess helped her to her feet, she realized that all of that power was never what she truly needed. Now, she had to figure out what she did need.

As if natural to her, Sunset apologized for the first time in over six years and she truly meant it. The looks anger and disgust the students gave her however, told her that there was no forgiveness to be had.

Frowning, she looked around to see the damage she had caused. There was no way Principal Celestia would allow her to remain at CHS after this. To be honest, she wouldn’t be surprised if Celestia called the police or sent her back through the portal for Princess Twilight and Celestia to deal with. She had dug her grave and now she has to lie in it.

Once the Princess and the other students had returned to the gym, Vice-principal Luna Tasked her, snips and snails to clean up the mess and start to re-build the front of the school with the brick that sat in the storage shed for the construction class. It did match, though.

Her back stung but Sunset payed no attention to it, only focusing on the task at hand, she would handle the pain later.

After a while of laying mortar and placing bricks, Principal Celestia came out and relieved Snips and Snails from cleaning, giving them a week of in school suspension and a promised phone call to their parents. Sunset knew that the Principal would giving an altered version of the story. No one would believe what had really happened.

For another half hour, Sunset worked in silence, wincing every timed she shifted her back. She didn’t notice but Celestia watched her the entire time, studying her almost. Both of them shifted their attention as Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie all gathered around the portal to bid Princess Twilight and Spike farewell. Neither of them could hear what was being said but a few glances to Sunset made the girl cower behind the wall.

_I really screwed up._ She thought to herself. _They all must hate me._

Sunset couldn’t bring herself to look at them any longer and soon enough, Twilight passed through the portal just as it closed. The younger girl frowned, she was stuck for another thirty moons. However, she had never planned on going back to deal with Princess Celestia.

Celestia however, watched the girls and when they glanced over to sunset, there was no malice in their expressions. Just thoughtful looks, most likely towards what to do with said girl. Once they all dispersed for home, Celestia walked over to the fiery haired girl.

“Sunset,” the woman said in a serious tone, “Can I see you in my office please?”

Sunset nodded and got up carefully before following the Principal to her office. Principal Celestia waited for Sunset to pass into the room before she shut the door and sat at her desk.

“Please sit.” Celestia said.

The younger girl accepted graciously though she kept her gaze on her feet.

“So,” Celestia started, “You’ve destroyed the front of the school and left a crater in the middle of our courtyard. By all accounts I should expel you or call the police.”

Sunset knew this was coming and at the moment, she felt too emotionally numb to care.She just nodded.

“However,” Celestia continued, making Sunset shoot her head up to look quizzically at the Principal, “After talking with Twilight and Vice-principal Luna, I’m not sure that that would be the best option.”

The girl just stared on, dumbfounded at what she’d just heard. Was Celestia really just going to let her stay? After everything she’d done, she would be allowed to stay at CHS?

“Why?” Sunset managed.

“Twilight explained to me that you are not from here.” She explained, “And she had a hunch that you didn’t mean for things to go as far as they did. In fact, she believes that it is partly her fault.”

“Her fault?” repeated Sunset.

“Yes.” Principal Celestia affirmed, “Apparently, it had looked as though the situation could have been resolved without the mess.”

Sunset thought for a moment. It was true that she had had second thoughts about her plan in the weeks before stealing the crown, even more in the last couple days. Was it really what she wanted? True that this world was foreign to her at one point, but she had long since gotten used to the odd way humans do things but had never intended on staying here, or so she told herself. Still, she found that she had the necessary papers made for her to stay in this world though she told herself that it was just in case she needed a backup plan.

“I’m sorry.” Was all she said, looking back down to her feet.

Celestia sighed, “Tell me, Sunset, what exactly were you thinking? What was your plan? I need the truth or I will have to call the authorities.”

Seeing as she had no other option, Sunset took a deep breath, “I wanted something I couldn’t have. So, I stole Twilight’s crown to get it. I wanted power but that could only happen if I wore the crown here first. That last part was… unexpected.”

Celestia listened carefully to every word she said, looking for any sign of intent but found none, “Then how did you end up in such a position.”

Sunset shook her head, “I don’t know but I wasn’t exactly in control if that’s what you mean. It was like a nightmare. Looking out but not being able to stop you were doing. My plan was to absorb the power from the crown then go back and take over Equestria. That’s not much better than what I did though.”

“What did Twilight mean when she told me the situation could have been avoided?” Celestia asked.

“I was actually ready to cut my losses.” She admitted, “But then Rainbow Dash said something and set off a fuse in my head. I got angry and ended up fighting Twilight and her friends for the crown.”

Celestia thought about this and watched as the girl in front of her frowned in regret but her jaw was tight. She was angry. Not at anyone else though, she seemed to be angry with herself. Honesty was a side of Sunset that the educator had never seen before but she found it suited her. The girl seemed to be showing genuine emotion.

“I’m so stupid.” The young girl mumbled through clenched teeth and balled fist.

_Why did I even do it?_ Sunset questioned herself. _I could have given up, no harm done. Twilight could have just taken the crown and I could have just tried to live here. Not much of a life though. Tears started to sting her eyes, Celestia as right, I wasn’t ready, I’m a selfish, egotistical girl with anger management problems who never listened to her teacher. The ONE pony who actually cared! Now what do I have? Sunset wrapped her arms around her stomach and let out quiet sobs, I’m alone. She WARNED me and I was too stubborn to listen. Why now? Why is this JUST sinking in now._

Celestia watched the internal struggle the girl was having. She wanted to go around and hug Sunset to calm her down but this wasn’t the time. She needed to battle this out. Something was different about the teen now. She could see it, the look in her eyes changed, even when angry, it was softer.

Once Sunset calmed down, Celestia spoke again, “Sunset, you know I cannot let this go unpunished but, I have a feeling it’s going to be hard around school for a while. So, in light of that, you are going to attend suspension with Snips and Snail before returning to regular classes.”

Her tone was as stone cold as it had been when the conversation started but Sunset didn’t care.

“Yes, Principal Celestia.” Sunset said then her gaze softened, “I don’t understand why you’re doing this. I didn’t do anything to deserve it.”

Celestia let herself relax, “Sunset Shimmer,” her soothing tone reminded her of the Alicorn Princess, “I believe that you have the ability to change but it’s entirely up to you. You can either embrace this second chance, or, you can repeat your past transgressions. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“Thank you.” Sunset smiled, teary eyed.

“Now,” Celestia stood, “It’s getting late, you should probably get home.”

Sunset nodded and left the office mumbling to herself, “a second chance.”


	2. Done With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What fun would a chapter summary be?

Saturday was a busy day for Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna. Celestia had discussed with the school board the nature of the damages to the school. Luna had helped come up with the idea of a gas main explosion which seemed to please the board., claiming that the school was old and it needed to be checked anyway, the explosion had in fact, saved time.

They had spent the rest of the day talking to the police and overseeing the crews tarp up the front of the school with promise of filling the hole at some point during the week. Both sisters were happy to flop down on the couch, tea in hand.

“So,” Luna spoke after a while, “You’re sure Miss Shimmer was telling the truth?”

“For the fifth time today, yes.” Celestia said, “I just hope she can clean up her act.”

Luna shrugged, taking a sip of her tea, “We did.”

“Yes,” Celestia said with a frown, “But we had mom and dad to help us. As far as I can tell, Sunset has no one here.”

“Well she is an illegal immigrant.” Luna pointed out.

“Very funny.” Celestia smirked but it darkened after a moment. “I’m just afraid for her safety.”

“I am too.” Luna said, “But if we interfere, I believe it will make the transition harder.”

Celestia nodded knowingly. Her and Luna had their fair share of rebelliousness, more so Luna but they each got into more trouble than they cared to admit. When they first caught Sunset picking on another student, they had kept an eye on her. As it progressed, they noticed patterns they both had seen in themselves. Sure enough, she had her ultimate defeat.

***

Sunset spent her weekend working a four-hour shift at the Sushi Bar on Saturday but the majority of it was spent laying on her cot in a silent reflection. Well, kind of silent. Every so often Sunset would yell loudly and punch the wall of the abandoned building, despite her back still being sore.

When she got back on Friday, she had looked at her back in the mirror and saw two thick scars on her shoulder blades where her wings had been in her demonic form, left for her as a reminder she would never be rid of. It didn’t bother her though, there were more important thoughts on her mind.

She looked around her room. Since being in this world, Sunset had taken residence in an abandoned apartment building. It was old, dusty but still sturdy. She tried to keep it clean enough so she didn’t get sick or suffocate but other than that, it wasn’t much. The entire one room apartment was roughly a classroom and a half. She had found that there was a water bastion on the roof that collected rain water and though it was cold, it worked for running water and basic hygiene. She had a small camp cot in the corner, a gas-powered camping stove and a small desk by the small window. Sunset kept her clothes in a large suitcase which she cleaned at the laundromat down the street. The best part was the extension cord she had strung down the alley where she leached power off a pizzeria for her lamp and laptop.

Since Friday, Sunset hadn’t felt the same. She found herself calmer, relaxed and most of all, guilty. It wasn’t a new feeling but over the years she had learned to ignore it. Now, it had bubbled to the surface as she remembered every single bad deed, screw up and the tears she’d caused. It made her sick.

_How could I have been that terrible!_ She scolded herself, _What made me think ANYONE deserved that._

She rolled out of bed and started to get ready for school, not bothering to wait for her alarm. Sleep hadn’t come easily to her either. Something had changed in her, she knew that much, but it was too drastic to really be her own will. Or was it? She HAD been a lot easier going these last few months. Not picking on people as much. Or at all really. She left everyone alone until she stole the crown.

Sunset found it hard to admit to herself that she actually LIKED it here. Thumbs were a plus and here, she felt at home. Not so much in the dump of a house though. She wanted to stay but she wasn’t accepted by her peers, never was.

Lying and cheating got her to where she was but she was given a second chance. Just that thought made her smile and she latched on to it. Not that she would admit it out loud, she wanted change and she was going to work hard to do so.  
With that thought in mind, she left the building, padlocking the door behind her.

***

At Canterlot High, suspensions were different. Depending on the offence, one would either get an in school or out of school suspension. Most parents had agreed that some kids just don’t get a severe enough punishment at home. Not going to school wasn’t much of a punishment, especially for kids with carefree parents or, in Sunset’s case no authoritative figure at all.

So, suspension was spent in an isolated room with her, Snips and Sails, Vice-Principal Luna checking in on them. The entirety of the suspension was quiet, something Sunset appreciated. She had a lot to think about and the silence soothed her mind as she dove into her work. The entire week however, Snips and Snails had greeted her like they usually did each morning, with admiration and a twinge of fear. It made her uncomfortable.

By all means, they should hate her but it seemed that they were still loyal to her. Usually Sunset would be ecstatic, willing to return to power but the idea in itself just didn’t appeal to her. That’s what brought her to her current situation.  
On the last day of their suspension, Sunset had spent the majority of the morning trying and failing to do the school work she was given

There has to be some way to get them to distance themselves. She thought. Sunset knew she was a bad influence on the two, she never denied that. They had just been so useful she didn’t care. Now, she needed to get them to go and do their own thing and she needed to do hers.

She thought about it and she just needed to talk to them.

Despite being suspended, Luna did let them break for a fifteen-minute lunch. The boys followed Sunset to the cafeteria, as usual, a little while after the standard lunch period ended. Sunset was grateful for this, the time she spent around other students were, for lack of a better word, horrible.

Almost the entire school seemed to despise her. Monday, everyone was treading carefully but it didn’t take long for them to realize something was different. This was only verified when ‘The Great and Powerful Trixie’ shoved her into her own locker. Unsurprisingly it didn’t feel all that great. Since then, it seemed the entire student body was getting revenge on her from her reign of terror. It was horrible and she let them.

Luna waited with them to get their lunch and the older woman could see how the girl kept glancing at the other two then at her with pleading eyes. At first, this confused the blue haired educator but upon closer examination, she realized that Sunset was trying to get a message across to the boys but didn’t want to do it while they had an audience.

Vice- Principal Luna cleared her throat in front of the cafeteria doors, “I have to use the restroom. I trust you will get your lunches and wait for me inside.” With that she turned on her heel and strode back down the hallway.  
Sunset felt herself relax a little and after they had gotten their lunch, Sunset lead them to a table near the door and sat to wait for Vice-principal Luna.

She wasn’t sure where to start so she said the first thing that came to mind, “Why don’t you guys hate me?”

The boys looked at her with incredulous looks.

“I got you suspended.” Sunset explained, “I treated you like dirt, got you to treat other people like dirt and didn’t let you close to anyone! I treated you like slaves.”

They looked at each other than back at their leader, “Because you’re our friend.” Snips said.

“Yeah,” Snails added, “We liked feeling powerful.”

Sunset stared at them wide eyed, _was this what they really thought friendship was? They were friends with each other but not with me, right?_ Sunset buried her head in her hands. _What have I done to them?_

“That’s not what being friends is.” Sunset spoke, unsure of her words.

“It’s not?” Snips questioned, “If this isn’t it, what is?

That made Sunset stop and think. What was being friends like? Now that she thought about it, she came to the shocking realization that she didn’t know. She’d been in this world for six years and never once had a person to call a friend. The last friend she had was Princess Celestia and she pretty much wrote her off when she first stepped through the portal.

Sunset decided to be honest with them, “I don’t know, but I know it’s not this. You two are friends, you play video games together and took turns deciding what to do. I never gave you a choice and for that…” Sunset paused, unsure of her next words, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I never treated you the way you should be treated. No one in this school deserved it.  
I’m bitter and angry and I refuse to let myself take advantage of anyone anymore.”

The boys looked at her with shocked expressions but the older girl couldn’t meet their eyes, keeping her head down, staring at her now clasped hands on the table.

Snips finally broke the silence, “What happened to you? Last week you would have already started to tear down those girls.”

“And you wouldn’t have stood for it when Trixie shoved you into your locker.” Snails said, “Or apologize for anything.”

“I know.” Sunset said, “I don’t know what happened to me last week, but I’m done being angry. I’m done being the one ruining friendship.” She looked up at them with a stern, but kind expression, “And I’m done dragging you guys down with me. You two deserve better and I deserve everything I have coming.”

“What do you mean.” Snails asked.

“As of right now, you are done with me and I’m going to stay away from you.” She said, “I rather you join the majority in hating me than face the repercussions of my mistakes. As my last order for you guys, don’t argue and stay away.”

Just then, Luna walked in, little did the three know, she had listened to her entire conversation, genuinely surprised at what the girl had done. Now, Luna had no doubt in her mind that Sunset was being honest with her sister and looking at her now, she could see something had definitely changed and probably for the better.

Luna, after they had finished eating, escorted Snips and Snails to their class, ending their suspension early. When she had released the boys, she could have sworn she saw a genuine smile on the girl’s face.


	3. Claustrophobia

Monday morning came at last, much to Sunset’s displeasure. It was her first day back into the regular school day since her suspension ended. She took a breath as she stepped off the bus in front of the school. She couldn’t help but wonder if she had made anyone this terrified to enter the school.

She walked across the street and could already feel the hateful gazes upon her and the odd insult shouted or whispered. When they first started, she had handled them well but the more hate she endured, the more it seemed to sting. Almost everyone in the school was in on this and Sunset let them get all their anger out. They had every right.

One thing did puzzle her though, other than Snips and Snails, there were five people who never gave her any trouble; Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack. All they did was watch her and study her every move when they could see her. To be fair though, they did have to hit her with a rainbow laser. They were probably just being careful.

Not a moment after opening her locker, she was shoved inside it. When the door closed she could see Trixie standing there with a triumphant grin on her face through the grates.

“Hope you like it in there.” Trixie said as she stepped forward.

_Click!_

Sunset’s eyes widened. She had locked her in. Even Sunset thought this over the top. Never had she ever locked someone _in_ a locker. It was dangerous, especially if that person was claustrophobic. The one thing Sunset refused to do, was to do anything that would cause physical harm to the receiving party. Now, she was trapped and feeling the tendrils of claustrophobia closing in.

Trixie laughed as Sunset banged against the door while trying not to hyperventilate but it wasn’t working. She was starting to have a hard time breathing as the bell rang for class and the hallway cleared. She knew very well that most teenagers wouldn’t even remember she was in there come next period. She panicked more.

After a futile effort of trying to open the door, she became frantic and desperate, trying to beat the door open with her head, having lost all self control. Sunset started to tremble as her breathing quickened and her heart beat hard in her chest to the point it felt like it would break out. She was forced to stop beating her locker as she was now gasping for breath, now having a full-blown panic attack. Sunset’s mind was blank as she fought for breath.

“Et-…lock…ombo?” A voice tried to reach her but she was having a hard time getting it to register.

The muffled sounds of more voices sounded outside the locker but Sunset couldn't make them out.

“Breath.” A voice came, one she recognized but couldn’t place or describe at the moment but somehow, it reached her and she tried to slow her breathing, “We need your combination to get ya out.” It said again, “Just breath.” She tried to say something but she couldn’t work her jaw and the world started spinning, she just slammed her head on the door once to try to say that she heard them.

“Knock it.” The voice suggested, “Try knocking the combination.”

Sunset slammed her knee against the locker twice.

“Two.” The voice confirmed, she knocked again this one taking more time, “twenty-five.” One last knock, “seven.”

With that Sunset heard a click and the door was yanked open. Sunset was a little calmer but her legs were like jelly and she fell forward but two hands gripped her tightly and lead her so she was sitting on the ground against the lockers. Her shoulders shook as she brought her knees up to bury her head.

A hand lay its self on her shoulder and another rubbed her back, telling her to breath, walking her through some breathing exercises, “It’s OK. You’re OK.” This voice though, was different, much softer than the other one but as she started to calm down, she realized she still didn’t know who her saviors were.

Looking up from her knees, she almost started to panic again as she saw just who had come to her rescue. Fluttershy was the one rubbing her back while Rainbow Dash and Applejack stood not too far away in their gym clothes, concerned looks on all of their faces. Fluttershy still held a sweet and comforting smile.

Sunset honestly didn’t know what to do so she just sat there staring wide eyed at the girls in front of her. She had honestly thought Trixie would have saved her before they did.

“Are you alright?” Fluttershy asked with genuine concern.

“That was a cruel move Trixie made.” Rainbow Dash spoke, “Not even you would lock the door.”

Applejack elbowed her in the ribs, “Fluttershy saw what happened, Pinkie went to get Principal Celestia and the school nurse.”

They had all finally realized that Sunset hadn’t said anything, only stared. Rainbow waved a hand in front of her face, causing the girl to look up at her. When she did, Rainbow’s eyes went wide, turning to look at Applejack. Fluttershy carefully moved Sunset’s hair to the side and gasped, looking back at her friends. Sliding down the side of her nose was a streak of red oozing from a gash in the middle of her fire head.

“Are you feeling alright sugar cube?” Applejack asked.

Sunset didn’t answer, she was having a hard time concentrating on what was going on, eyes wandering and ears ringing. Her only solid thoughts were; Why are they helping me? Why are they treating me so nicely?

Sunset heard various feet coming down the hallway but she just stared forward. Fluttershy moved aside as another person knelt in front of her, moving her hair. She winced as the other person’s fingers played with a painful spot on her forehead.

“Sunset,” a woman’s voice said, “Can you hear me?”

Sunset nodded slightly.

“Does you head hurt?” She asked.

Another nod, though Sunset felt it was kind of a rhetorical question.

“Look at me,” Nurse Tender Heart ordered and Sunset does as she’s told, “Try to follow my finger.”

The school nurse, Nurse Tender Heart, slowly moved her finger in front of Sunset. She was definitely trying but her eyes ended up all over the place. Tender Heart looked up at Principal Celestia who turned to the other four girls.

“Tell me what happened.” The principal ordered.

Rainbow Dash was the one to answer, “Fluttershy saw Trixie lock Sunset in her locker so she came and got me and Applejack. Applejack managed to get her to give us her combination.”

“She was having a panic attack.” Fluttershy cut in, “I think she got desperate and started hitting her head against the locker.”

“-erved it.” Sunset mumbled, speaking for the first time since getting out of the locker.

“What?” Rainbow questioned.

Sunset took a shaky breath, “I had it coming, I deserved it.”

Nurse Tender Heart looked at Celestia with a concerned expression on her face. Before she could say anything, Rainbow spoke up.

“She _locked_ you in there!” Rainbow Protested, “Not even you did that! You could have seriously hurt yourself!”

“I’m fine.” Sunset said adamantly.

She tried to get up but as soon as she did, she started to feel dizzy and fell back down, grunting as her butt hit the tile. Ultimately, she felt like throwing up

The nurse took another look at her head, moving the younger girl’s hair to reveal a moderately sized gash in the middle of her forehead, likely made by Sunset repeatedly slamming her head on the inside of the locker.

“How are you feeling, Sunset?” Tender asked in effort to keep the girl from passing out.

It took a moment for her to gather her thoughts to respond, “Tired and nauseous.” Her gaze met the other four other teens in the hallway, “Why do you guys even care?”

The girls looked at each other but the nurse spoke before they had a chance, “I think she gave herself a concussion.” She said to Celestia.

Celestia bit her lip. Usually in this situation, she would call a parent or guardian to come get her and take her to the hospital but this wasn’t just any situation. She checked her watch and frowned, there was no way she had time to take the girl to the hospital unless she left her there alone. That was not an option.

“Take Sunset to the infirmary and keep an eye on her.” Celestia said then looked towards the other girls, “Applejack and Rainbow will assist you, everyone else, go to class. I will deal with Trixie.”

Sunset’s head shot up, “No!” The volume of her own voice sent a wave of pain though her temples and she gripped her head before continuing in a lower volume, “It will just make things worse. Leave it alone.”

“I can’t just let this stand, Sunset. If Fluttershy hadn’t gotten her friends, you would probably have done more damage to yourself.” Celestia said.

“Please,” She pleaded, “Leave it alone, just this once.”

Celestia thought for a moment. Sunset had done a lot of things to the student body and most of them seemed to be geared towards revenge. Sunset wasn’t violent, Celestia knew that but if the girl wasn’t willing to punish another student’s actions, there really wasn’t anything she could do.

The Principal sighed, “If you are not willing to press the issue, there is nothing I can do. However, if anything like this happens again, I will have to act.”

Sunset made an audible grunt as Applejack and Rainbow Dash lifted her up, “Fine.”

After that, the group dispersed and they made their way to the infirmary, Sunset having no choice but to use the girls as support.

“I can walk on my own.” Sunset said stubbornly, “You don’t have to do this.”

Applejack raised a brow, “I’m sorry but we just watched you almost pass out.”

“Besides,” Rainbow said, “Twilight asked us to look out for you, and that’s what we are going to do.”

Sunset forced them to a stop, “Why?”

“Cause’ we promised.” Applejack said simply.

“Twilight is in Equestria for another thirty moons,” Sunset grumbled, “And you don’t owe me anything.”

The two girls pulled Sunset along as they continued, “It’s not like we haven’t thought about that.” Applejack admitted,

“We actually just discussed it this morning and, from what we’ve seen last week, this is goin’ to be harder on ya than it was for anyone else. You’re just one-person, Sunset and there was only so much you could do. Now the entire student body is against ya.”

“We are only giving you one chance.” Rainbow continued, “Twilight seemed to think you could change and that’s good enough for now.”

Sunset was shocked but she was too tired to take it all in. They were silent for the rest of the trip. Once they let Sunset down on one of the beds in the infirmary, Nurse Tender Heart went about cleaning up Sunset’s head as they headed to class.

“You did a number on yourself.” She told the girl.

Sunset averted her eyes. She was afraid to admit she had a panic attack and that she would have done anything to get out of the locker, that also meant using her head as a battering ram. Not one of her brightest ideas.

“I’m sure you’re tired and want to go to sleep.” The nurse said softly, “But you need to try to stay awake for an hour at least. Just to be safe.”

Sunset nodded as the nurse went over to her desk and started to write something on her computer. She huddled on the bed, head in her knees feeling like she was hit with a train and starting to develop a painful migraine.

Sunset knew how concussions worked and why she had to stay awake but it was better said than done. It was hard to keep her eyes open, so she took out her earbuds and phone, playing music quietly to give her something to focus on.

She had a feel this would be a painfully long day.


	4. Stay

The five heroes of the fall formal sat at their table in the back of the cafeteria. Since the formal, everything had seemed more relaxed and happy; groups were mixing and secret friendships had been revealed. The only time there was any sort of negative energy was when Sunset was around but it was always the hate emitting off the other students.

The four girls from this morning had somber expressions on their faces. Sure, the fiery haired girl had put their friendship through the wringer but it’s not like the entire group was divided, some were still friends with the ones who hadn’t been thought to have wronged them and their friendship was even patched up quickly, everyone admitting to have played a part in the reason it stayed broken. Just because Sunset Shimmer had planted the seeds, it didn’t mean she deserved to have the entire student body against her.

Pinkie had filled Rarity in on what had happened during their first period home economics class when the pink girl walked in late with a note from the Principal and a less than upbeat attitude. Rarity was outraged and was honestly shocked that Sunset had refused to let Principal Celestia take any sort of action.

“Has Sunset been to any of her classes today?” Rarity asked the girls.

“I passed by her math class just before the bell rang for lunch.” Applejack said, “She wasn’t there.”

Rainbow thought for a minute before coming to a realization, “Do any of us share a class with her?”

They all looked at each other before Pinkie Pie spoke, “We have art together every second day but that’s it.”

“Yeah,” Rainbow spoke, “Isn’t she an honor student?”

“I think so.” Fluttershy said, “She does get a lot of school awards.”

“I just hope she’s ok.” Applejack frowned, “She was in a pretty bad way when we left her.”

“So,” Rarity said in a serious tone, “We’re in agreement then?”

Rainbow nodded, “My selling point was when she didn’t want Trixie to even face punishment. I would have let her be locked up after that.”

“She was being picked on and shoved in lockers when she was in the halls all of last week.” Rarity said, “She didn’t so much as complain or say a word.”

“I don’t think she’s taking it as well as she’s letting on though.” Said Fluttershy.

“What makes you say that, darling?” Rarity asked her timid friend.

“She said she’d deserved it. No one taking being bullied well would say that.” She explained, “Especially if they were already feeling guilty. I’m also willing to bet that she’s claustrophobic. She was desperate enough to give herself a concussion.”

“You’re right.” Applejack said, “I think Trixie needs a good butt kickin’.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Rarity said, “If we want to give her the chance she deserves, we need her to trust us enough to open up about herself. That means we should respect her wishes of not acting on Trixie.” Rarity dead panned Rainbow Dash, “No matter how much she deserves it.”

Rainbow crossed her arms and gave a huff. She looked at her purple haired friend and nodded her understanding.

“Pinkie Pie and I are going to take her to the hospital after lunch since there isn’t anyone else to take her.” Fluttershy said in her usual quiet voice.

“Yep!” Pinkie said, “I don’t have my test until next week so Maud is going to drive.”

“We should probably get going.” Fluttershy said, standing up and grabbed her tray.

“Right!” Pinkie bounced up and followed the other girl, “See you girls later!”

Everyone waved off Pinkie and Fluttershy and continued to eat their lunches

***

Nurse Tender Heart sighed, it had been quiet as she finally finished her paperwork for the morning and looked to the girl on the bed. She had been really quiet, and there were quite a few times she’d had to go make sure she was still awake. It was lunch time for the students so the hour had far passed but she still didn't think it would be a good idea to let her sleep.

Sunset was feeling really terrible, she felt as if her head had a construction site on it and she wanted to throw up, as she had multiple times since coming to the nurses office. She wanted to fall asleep but she knew better, so she was content to lying on her back with an arm draped over her face to block out any light, headphones in.

Nurse Tender Heart tapped Sunset on the shoulder to make she was still with her. Sunset groaned that she was still awake.

“I know you want to go to sleep right now but you should get to see a doctor first.” Tender Heart said, “Are you sure there isn’t anyone who could take you?”

“No.” Sunset stated.

“You’re parents are out of town a lot.” Tender Heart mused.

Sunset grunted just as there was a knock at the door.

“Nurse Tender Heart?” a soft voice called into the room, “Is everything alright?”

Nurse tender heart walked to the door, “Fluttershy, how are you?”

Fluttershy nodded, “I’m fine, thank you. Is Sunset still here?”

Nurse Tender Heart stepped aside and gestured to Sunset’s direction. Fluttershy nodded gratefully and made her way to the other girl.

“Sunset, how are you feeling?” Fluttershy asked as she approached the other girl.

The fiery girl groaned, “Like I used my head as a battering ram.” She shifted to see Fluttershy, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you.” She said fidgeting nervously.

“What?” Sunset asked curiously, “Why are you so nervous?”

“W-well,” she stammered, “I’m also here to take you to the hospital.”

“Why?” Sunset asked, surprised by this revelation.

“Because you need to see a doctor and you don’t have anyone to take you.” Fluttershy said quietly but Sunset could still hear.

“It’s fine, Fluttershy,” Sunset said, “You don’t have to. I can just take a bus.”

Fluttershy knew Sunset was going to try to talk her out of it and the usually shy girl wasn’t having it. She crossed her arms and spoke, “Oh, really? Get up then.”

“Ok,” Sunset said, sitting up gripping her head, being careful to avoid the cut on her forehead.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and went to get up but a voice stopped her.

“If you are thinking of going yourself,” Celestia said as she approached the bed, “I would advise against it.”

The younger girl sighed and looked up at the three people in front of her, “Look, I’m fine, really. I just have a bit of a headache.”

As far as Sunset was concerned, she was just a nuisance to these people. It was her own fault she had made Trixie hate her so much, though Sunset had never actually shoved her in a locker, the other gifted kids yes, but that was it, and it was her own actions that got her into this situation to begin with.

_What am I even thinking?_ She thought, _There is no way any one is going to give me a second chance! I really screwed things up for myself. I deserve this, all of it. I wanted to stop this months ago but I didn’t. I wasn’t strong enough to stop, I was afraid that this very thing would happen. Me, powerless._

“Sunset,” Celestia said gently, “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I insist you let Fluttershy take you to see a doctor. I can’t force you, but I think it would be best.”

Sunset looked up at the three, no, two people staring at her. Where did Fluttershy go? Whatever, she probably had better things to do.

“I just want to go home.” Sunset decided. If you would even call it that.

Celestia bit her lip nervously, unsure of what to do. She was stuck. If Sunset wanted to go home, there really isn’t anything she can do, not without hearing about it from the school board or authorities anyway.

Just then, Fluttershy walked back in the room with a smile on her face and, much to Sunset’s surprise, she grabbed Sunset’s arm and gave it a tug, getting her on her feet. Sunset was so tired, she didn’t even resist, just stared at the pink haired student.

“I’ll make sure she gets home safely.” Fluttershy told the Principal.

Fluttershy gave Celestia a look that made the woman sigh in relief, “If you don’t make it back for class, I will be sure that you don’t get into trouble.”

Fluttershy nodded and lead Sunset Shimmer out of the room and down the hall. Sunset was still a little wobbly but she wasn’t nearly as dizzy as she had been.

“You’re not taking me home, are you?.” Sunset mumbled, still thinking this was an issue for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy continued leading her down the hall and as the new front doors came into view she spoke, “No. We are taking you to see a doctor.” She sounded almost irritated but it was clear it wasn’t entirely directed at Sunset.

“We?” Sunset questioned.

As they stepped outside the doors, they made their way across the courtyard to where a stone-grey car was idling. Leaning against it was a mass of fluffy pink hair who jumped up straight as she saw them approach and opened the back door.

“Fluttershy! Sunset!” A voice, obviously Pinkie Pie’s, spoke with both worry and excitement, “I was starting to worry something happened. Well, something did happen but it’s not the ‘something’ I was worried about, something else. Not that I wasn’t worried about this something-”

“Thank you, Pinkie,” Fluttershy interrupted, “But we should get going.”

Pinkie helped Sunset into the car as Fluttershy went around to the other back seat door to sit next to her. The rambunctious girl slipped into the passenger seat then turned to face Sunset.

“Sunset,” Pinkie said with a smile, pulling her attention to her, “This is my big sister Maud! You’re going to get along great! Maud, this is my new friend Sunset!”

That got the fiery teen’s attention, _Friend? Did she just call me her friend? Must be the excuse she used to get her to drive me to the hospital._

“Hello.” Maud said in the most uninterested, monotone voice Sunset had ever heard, “Nice to meet you.”

Sunset was unsure of what to do but knew she had to respond, “Likewise. Thank you for, um, driving me.” Her voice was groggy but it held no negativity so she called that a win.

“Your welcome, I’m happy to help.” Maud said as she pulled away from the school.

Sunset sat quietly, almost falling asleep a few times during the ride but Fluttershy managed to keep her awake by shaking her shoulder every time she started to nod off. It did annoy Sunset but she understood why she was doing it. Now that she thought about it, Sunset realized that she really might not wake up if she went to sleep without first checking with a doctor.

_I really did do a number on my head._ Sunset looked over to Fluttershy. _Still, I don't know why, of all people that would help me, it's Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. This world's people are hard to understand._

They pulled up to the front doors of the emergency room and the two pink haired teens got Sunset out of the car and into the building while Maud went to find parking.

Sunset got checked in after a little heart attack when questioned about her parents but Fluttershy acted quickly, telling them they were out of town on business.

Fluttershy steadied Sunset as they went and sat down in the waiting area, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie sitting to either side of her.

“Really guys,” Sunset spoke, “I’m fine. There is no point in you staying.”

“Then how are you getting home?” Pinkie asked.

“I can walk,” Sunset told her, “Or take a bus. You really don’t need to be here.”

Fluttershy looked at her quizzically, “Do you have anyone you can call?” Sunset shook her head, “Do you have anyone you would prefer to be here?” another head shake. “Do you want to be alone?”

“Uh,” Sunset stared at Fluttershy, slack jawed, unsure of how to respond.

She could admit that she didn’t want to be alone, especially now where she was having a hard time getting her bearings, she wanted someone there. Having the two girls there made her feel safe but she didn’t want them to feel like they were forced to be there. It isn’t who she wanted to be anymore, she didn’t want to be selfish.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to be here.” Sunset said finally, “I don’t care what the Princess said, you don’t have to look after me. I’ve been left to my own devices this long, I don’t need you here. I can handle myself.” She shifted so she could bring her knees to her chest, “I don’t want to be the one to keep you from something you would rather be doing.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Fluttershy pressed.

Sunset gripped her legs tighter, sighing in defeat, “No, but you guys can leave if you want.”

“Do you want us to leave?” Pinkie asked, “And don’t say what you think we want to hear or what you think would spare our feelings, if you don’t want us to leave say so, if you do, that’s fine too and wow that was weird to say to you!”

Fluttershy giggled, “I’m not going to lie, that was a bit strange.”

After a small chuckle from Pinkie Pie, both eyes returned to the red and gold haired teen.

“So, do you want us to leave? Or do you want us to stay?” Pinkie asked again.

Sunset could feel tears welling in her eyes, _Are they serious? Will they actually stay if I ask them? What if they laugh and leave anyway? I don’t want to be here alone. I hate hospitals but who doesn’t? I guess there is only one way to know for sure, not like I have anything left to lose. Even if they are willing to give me a second chance like Rainbow Dash said. Not sure if I believe that either._

Sunset muttered, “Stay.”

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie smiled at her.

Pinkie grabbed Sunset in a hug and said, “Of course we want to stay! We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t!” very loudly, making Sunset wince painfully at the sound.

“Pinkie, you’re talking too loud.” Maud said as she came in and sat across from the girls, “She’s got a concussion, her ears are probably really sensitive.”

“Oops!” Pinkie said in a hushed voice, “Sorry, Sunset.”

“It’s fine.” She responded, a small smile on her face.


	5. No One Likes Hospitals

Like most hospitals, it was a little over an hour before a doctor was free to see Sunset and no one was at all surprised that he said she had a second grade concussion. He ordered a CT scan to be sure and they were surprised when the hospital could take her immediately but the doctor instructed Pinkie Pie, Maud and Fluttershy to remain in the waiting room.

Sunset was relieved that she had gotten her paperwork all sorted out six months prior. It was the reason Sunset lived in an abandoned building, all her extra money was being saved so she would have the papers she needed just in case something happened or she chose to stay.

The doctor had told her the scan took about thirty minutes but she had to stay perfectly still. This, Sunset already knew. They had those machines in Equestria, she needed one while she was a filly when a stack of books fell on her head while in Princess Celestia’s library in the palace. It was probably one of the worst days she had before she started to get cruel.

Celestia had been so concerned for her well-being that she had put off her royal duties for the entire day just to sit in the hospital. Sunset had been out cold for a few hours that day, having knocked herself unconscious again while trying to prove she could walk fine, tripping over her own hooves and face planting against the wall.

Sunset let the doctor know she was a little claustrophobic so he gave her tips on how to handle it as he too was not fond of small space. He also had put music on through the speakers to help her relax. The half hour passed quickly and she was taken back into the waiting room to await the results.

Though she was still tired and had a headache, she was now walking a lot better and no longer felt like vomiting, so she considered that another win.

“The doctor told me to wait until the scans were ready.” Sunset said as she plopped down in her seat between Pinkie and Fluttershy.

“How are you feeling?” Fluttershy asked.

Sunset took a deep breath, “My head hurts and I’m tired but I feel a lot better, thanks. Now I can actually think.”

“That’s great!” Pinkie said, “We should have a ‘congratulations on feeling better’ party!”

Sunset gave Pinkie an incredulous look, “Why?”

“Because I like to make people happy with parties!” She said, “I love to throw them!”

“If you really want to make people happy, don’t have one where I’m invited.” Sunset said, leaning back in her chair.

“But that wouldn’t make you happy, silly.” Pinkie said.

Sunset rolled her eyes and closed them. “Who cares if I’m happy? I haven’t actually been happy in years, and I don’t really care. I made your lives miserable and now you’re sitting with me in the hospital after I gave myself a concussion.”

“Well,” Fluttershy spoke, “You wanted us to stay. That’s what friends do.”

“Friends?” Sunset paused and could feel a tear leaking from her eye, “You’re not my friends. I barely know you! What I do know about you, I used to destroy you!” Sunset looked at Fluttershy. “I don’t deserve to be friends with you!” She wasn’t angry, all three girls could see that and all three of them could see the sadness in her eyes. Finally, she sighed, “You guys should go. It’s getting late, I’m OK to take a bus home.”

“Are you sure?” Pinkie asked, “At least one of us could stay with you.”

“No, it’s alright,” Sunset waved her off, “Go, thank you for staying as long as you did. I really do appreciate it.”

They all nodded, the two other teens even gave her a hug she couldn’t bring herself to return. Sunset waved them off with a sad smile. She was sad to see them go but she was the one who sent them away, they would have stayed as long as she wanted them to. Besides, She didn't really want them finding out where she lived.

_Friends?_ Sunset questioned, closing her eyes, _Friends with me? That doesn’t sound right. They are friends with Twilight, they promised to look after me. That’s what they stayed and I sent them away. I don’t want them mixed up in my problems just because they’re **‘friends’** with me. They probably won’t bother with me come tomorrow anyway._

Sunset jumped when her name was called, Doctor Horse was waiting with a smile on his face. The teen went over and followed him into a nearby room that looked exactly like a clinic’s exam room, not an emergency room but it was a lot better than the rest of the musty sterile rooms in the hospital.

“So, this is going to be short and sweet.” The Doctor smiled, “You are going to be fine. It was only a grade two and you seem to be doing a lot better since you came in. Your friends were really nice to bring you here.”

Sunset frowned, “They’re not my friends. I don’t have any.”

He raised an eyebrow, “If they’re not your friends, why did they wait for you?”

“They were just being nice.” She said, “They have no reason to be. I bullied them since we started High School.”

He nodded, “How did you end up like that then?”

“Some girl shoved me in a locker and locked it.” Sunset explained, “I had a panic attack and tried to bust it open with my head. As you can see, it didn’t end well.

“Yes, you probably dented the locker. Custodian isn’t going to like that.” He said with a completely serious expression.

Sunset couldn’t help but chuckle a little at his joke, “Probably not.”

“So, what was the name of this girl?” He asked.

“Trixie.” Sunset said honestly, “I just want to let it go. If she gets punished it’s only going to get worse for me. Principal Celestia knows it was her though. Am I good to go home now?”

“Yes,” Dr. Horse said, “No physical activity until your headache goes away. If you walk to school, take it easy or take a bus.”

“Yes, sir.” Sunset said, with a salute and a smile “Can I have a note for my Gym teacher?”

“Of course.” He smiled, chickling at the girl’s sense of humor. They sat in silence as he scribbled on his clipboard.

He handed Sunset a piece of paper with a note written on it, then she folded it up and put it in her pocket.

“Thanks.” She smiled.

“Your welcome.” He nodded as he held the door open for her, “You should really re-think that friendship thing, you’ll probably like it.”

Sunset left without a word and made it just in time to board the bus home.

***

Sunset stood in the middle of the courtyard late at night night, looking at the scene unfold in front of her. The student body was hypnotized and her demon self, hovered in the sky, looking down on Princess Twilight. A ball of dark magic formed in her hands.

This was a scene Sunset had watched unfold almost every time she closed her eyes, the only exception was the dreamless sleep she had the night of the event. It haunted her but she would never let her fear show in the waking world.

It was a few days after the formal that she made the terrifying realization. It had been a lot of the reason she wanted to keep the five girls away from her, she was dangerous and didn’t want them to get hurt. It was so close, they got in the way of her target, they should have never even gotten hit with that ball of darkness. Yet her target was no different. Innocent, pure, everything Sunset had pushed away in favor of greed, anger, hate, revenge…power.

The demon chucked the ball at the Princess, and her friends ran in at the last moment. Even now Sunset felt relief when she saw that barrier around them. Just that barrier made her want to cry with joy. Then unlike the previous dreams, the scene rewound.

Again, the ball flew, this time, no barrier. The dream shoved her forwards to look at the damage. Six girls lay on the ground, battered and bloody, no life was left, no friendship was present, just depression. Sunset fell to her knees and cried angrily.

“No!” She sobbed, “They didn’t deserve this! Why did I let it go this far!”

“This is what you wanted isn’t it?” her demon placed a hand on her back, it seared through her clothes, giving birth to her own wings, “They were in your way.”

“They were doing the right thing!” Sunset yelled, “Now, they’re gone! I’m a monster!”

“Why do you care?” The demon asked, “You said they’re not your friends.”

“Because I don’t deserve to have any.” Cried Sunset, “They never deserved anything I did to them. This is my punishment.”

“Yes,” the demon mused, “we always said friendship was a weakness, it would always lead to feelings we don’t have room for.”

“I hate that I thought like that.” Sunset said, “Look where that philosophy got me.”

“But you could start again.” The demon laughed evilly, “This pathetic school could be at your knees once again.”

“No, I don’t want it.” Sunset said.

At that moment she was in that locker again.

_She demon._

__

__

_Monster._

__

__

_Sinner._

__

__

_Just go die in a ditch_

__

__

_Devil._

The insults of her fellow students could be heard until she reached the waking world.

Her greatest fear was that she could have become little more than a killer and that was a thought she wouldn’t bare to live with.


	6. Broken

Celestia sat in her office on Tuesday morning mulling over the previous day’s events. Sunset’s words concerned her _‘I had it coming, I deserved it’_ No one deserved to think that, former bully or not. She was thankful that Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie had taken the girl to the hospital. She was sure no other student or even staff would have been kind enough to stay with her either.

_I hope she can handle herself._ Celestia thought, _If at least one student can see that she’s trying, perhaps they can help her through this. Those five girls seem to see it. From what my sister told me, she pushed Snips and Snails away, a good thing for them and a great thing Sunset had done but now she’s alone._

“Sister?” a voice spoke, snapping Celestia from her thoughts, drawing her attention to the dark-haired vice principal at the door to her office.

“Luna, come in.” Celestia greeted.

The younger woman sat at one of the chairs across from her desk, “Sunset Shimmer just dropped this off at the front desk.”

Luna placed a folded parchment on the desk. Opening it, Celestia saw that it was a doctor’s note, explaining the situation. She bit her lip.

“Doctor Horse suggests counseling, and not for her injury.” Luna said once Celestia placed the letter on her desk, “However, it’s only been a couple weeks. There is a chance this will right itself.”

“Yes, I know, I’m just concerned.” Celestia said, “If this doesn’t right itself, it will get a lot worse. She doesn’t even have anyone at home to look after her.”

“Yes, I did look into that as you asked.” Luna nodded, “The address actually exists but I have a feeling it is not where she lives.”

“So, we don’t know where she’s staying?” Celestia contemplated, “Or if she even has a place to stay.”

“Sister,” Luna placed her hands over Celestia’s, “She isn’t exactly unkempt, she obviously has somewhere to stay.”

The woman sighed, “You’re right. I’m probably just over reacting.”

“I have to say though,” Luna leaned back in her chair, “I do like this ‘behind the backs of the board’ thing you have for Sunset. It’s not like she doesn’t have proper papers, just…odd circumstances.”

Celestia smirked, “That’s probably because of your innate desire to undermine any kind of authority.”

“Ah. Yes,” Luna smiled wickedly, “But now I am an authority and I can catch those that want to go against it. I just need to keep in practice to properly do my job.”

“You are still such a child.” Celestia laughed.

“Yes,” the younger sister smirked, “But a child with authority and their own money to buy video games.”

The sisters laughed and continued to chat until Luna reluctantly returned to her office, embracing her psychotic joy of seeing trouble makers squirm under her gaze.

***

Sunset’s week had been straight from Tartarus. Now Friday, she sat at the very back corner of her chemistry class. Usually, she would choose a spot at the front, closer to the teacher so she wouldn’t be distracted by the other students, this week however, Sunset wanted to be able to see everyone in the room to watch her back. For the entirety of the week, she donned a pair of sunglasses with cyan frames, darker than her natural eye color, with black tinted lenses.

She had woken up with a killer headache every day but now, it was at a more manageable level and her now recurring nightmare of killing the five girls terrified and haunted her to no end. It had always played out like it did at the night of the fall formal, the girls shielded by the magic inside them. That thought alone had been enough to get her to relax. Now though, she saw exactly what could have been and it scared her. Every morning she went around the school, counting off each girl in order to let herself breathe.

_Come on, Sunset. They’re fine, the formal was two weeks ago._ Sunset told herself, _I’m not a killer, even I know that wasn’t really me. I tried to stop, I just wasn’t strong enough._

This was a battle she’d been having with herself all morning between the whispers and paper balls being thrown at her. Between that and her headache, Sunset couldn’t pay attention to the lesson. She will have to revise on her own time.

The morning passed and the bell finally rang for lunch. Sunset was quick in getting out of the class room and rushing down the hallway. No one could see because of the tinted lenses but her eyes darted from one person to another, listening to the snickers. Some students bumped into her or outright shoved her out of the way like she was some pest that needed to be squashed.

She ran outside and around the side of the building, getting away from people as quick as possible. She was not only avoiding the rest of the students but also the five girls she had wronged the most. They also happened to be the only ones who weren’t giving her a hard time and no doubt saw her efforts to change.

During the week she had tried to be fairly friendly, giving small smiles in the hallway. There were a few instances where she had let the nerds out of lockers and helped others pick up papers or books they had dropped. During her free periods, she found herself in the Library reading or helping Miss Cheerilee catalogue the books.

At first, the mild-mannered librarian had been surprised when she first offered and was hesitant to allow it. It only took a half hour of watching the teen put the books away, getting distracted every so often as she opened one that peaked her interest. Sunset never got through putting away her pile but Cheerilee started to enjoy the young girl’s company, occasionally chatting about books they both read.

_I should have just stayed home._ She sighed, _not like it’s going to get any better. They’ll be stomping on me until graduation_.

“I don’t know why I even bother coming back at all.” Sunset said aloud as she slammed into a fleshy surface.

“Sorry,” Sunset muttered, “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“That was the best thing you’ve said since coming to this school.” An unmistakable voice spoke.

Sunset looked up from her feet and saw that Trixie was blocking her path to the side of the school a few feet behind the blue girl.

“Thanks.” Sunset said sarcastically.

“I mean, you are going to regret everything you’ve done.” Trixie ignored her, “I am ‘The Great and Powerful Trixie! Justice giver of Canterlot high! You will pay for what you have done now that all your power is gone! You are a monster Sunset. A creature so vile should never have had a name so beautiful!”

Sunset, at this moment was glad for her sunglasses. Tears started to sting her eyes at every word she had said. I never thought words could hurt this much. Is she right, though? Is that what I’ve become? A monster?

Trixie smiled, wickedly, “Who let you out of that locker anyway? You were gone when I went to let you out at lunch.” She placed a finger on her chin in thought, “Actually, I don’t know your combination.” The girl shrugged, “No matter, it seemed enough to scare you off for the day. Point Trixie!”

As she spoke, Trixie was inching her way towards her. Every step Trixie took, Sunset took another back, now, the blue girl had Sunset pinned against the lockers. Now the tears were evident through the glasses because of the streaks they left on her cheeks. Her expression though, seemed to remain neutral.

Behind them, three more girls came out from hiding. Two of them were Trixie’s lackeys the other was someone who Sunset actually left be, only for fear of getting her face pounded in. Gilda was definitely bigger than her and had a temper even shorter than the fiery haired teen’s. They had a silent agreement when Sunset had ruled the school to stay out of each other’s way. Now, it seemed, that agreement was null and void.

“Hey dweeb.” Gilda smiled, “I never thought I’d see the day where you were the one cowering.”

Sunset remained silent.

Gilda grabbed Sunset’s collar and slammed her against the lockers, “What? You’re not even going to fight back? Lame. Where were you Monday, huh? I was waitin’ for ya. My girls and I thought you had gone free long enough.”

“Look, Gilda.” Trixie smirked, taking off Sunset’s glasses, “Turns out she’s not as tough as she looks.”

Gilda lifted her off the ground, forcing Sunset to grip the older girl’s arm, laughing, “Wow, I never thought I’d see the day Sunset Shimmer broke. You’re miserable, aren’t you? Ha! Dweeb. You know you deserve this right? You did this to yourself.”

“I-I…” Sunset gasped out, “I never did anything to you Gilda.”

“Because you stayed out of my way and I stayed out of yours.” Gilda sneered, “But you were worth something then. You had dirt on me and you had a school. Now you’re trash.”

Gilda gave Sunset a right hook to the side of her head, leaving the girl sprawling on the ground. Sunset rolled over only to have the weight of Gilda’s combat boot rest on her stomach and glared down triumphantly before lifting her foot, kicking the girl in the side.

Sunset cried out in pain then managed to prop herself against the wall.

“You are nothing Simmer!” Gilda spat, “You’re just a bug for others to squash.”

Sunset looked up at Gilda, a small, sad smile greeted the girl, “You don’t have to tell me that. I made a mistake, I’m trying to be better but now, I’m just letting people take out their frustrations. So, you’re right. I. Am. Nothing.”

Gilda clenched her fists and lifted Sunset off the ground again, “I’m going to wipe that smirk off your worthless little face!”

True, each word let another tear loose from Sunset’s eyes but she was starting to get used to it. She had hit rock bottom but somehow, the students of Canterlot High beat her even lower.

_That’s karma for you._ Sunset mused, _I was bound to get what I deserved._

“Put her down!” A girl’s voice called.

All present looked in the direction of the voice to see Rainbow dash and her friends standing at the corner of the school closest to the one-sided fight. Rainbow and Applejack stood in front of the group with clenched fists.

_They all look… angry._ Sunset assessed, _But they aren’t looking at me. Are they mad at Gilda? What am I saying, of course they are, I’ve never actually seen them be angry at me after the fall formal._

“Pinkie, go get Principal Celestia.” Rainbow said, “You’re a lot faster than Fluttershy.”

“Okie Dokie Loki.” Pinkie said just before running off.

“Dash?” Gilda said, confused, “What are you doing?”

“I said put her down.” She said again.

“C’mon Dash,” Gilda smiled sweetly, “I thought you were cool. I’m just going to beat this she-demon into the ground where she belongs.” Gilda slammed Sunset into the wall for emphasis, making the other girl yelp.

“Stay out of it.” Sunset said with tears in her eyes, “I don’t want you to get involved in my problems.”

“I hate to say it, darling.” Rarity said, “But you have no choice in the matter.”

“Why not!” Sunset yelled, the others flinching at the sudden volume, “I’m a monster! I deserve your hate.”

“Sunset-” Applejack started but Sunset interrupted.

“I am!” She snapped, “I-I…I almost obliterated you!”

That made everyone freeze.

“It wasn’t the you we see now.” Rainbow said, “That…thing was something else.”

It was Sunset’s turn to freeze but Gilda wasn’t having it, suddenly punching Sunset in the cheek again without any warning. Rainbow ran forwards and shoulder checked Gilda, Sunset falling from her grasp and into Applejack’s.

Sunset was dazed, now unsure of what was going on at the moment as Rainbow kept Gilda distracted in hopes the Principal Celestia would soon show up.

“Gilda!” Celestia yelled, stopping said girl in her tracks.


	7. Revelations

“Gilda!” Celestia yelled, stopping Gilda in her tracks.

Celestia stood where the five girls had been not a minute earlier. She was accompanied by Vice-principal Luna and Pinkie Pie who went over to where her friends were huddled around Sunset. Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna exchanged concerned glances. Looking over to Sunset who was still in a dazed state and then to Trixie and her two friends, who had kept silent since fists began to fly.

Celestia turned her attention to the five girls who were trying to get Sunset to her feet, “You five, please take Sunset to the Nurse. The rest of you, my office, now.”

The four troublemakers followed the two women as the remaining girls tried to get Sunset to lean on Applejack. As Applejack tried to grip the girl’s side, she yelped and jerked away, almost falling to the ground if it weren’t for Rarity catching her.

“Thanks, Rarity.” Sunset mumbled as she managed to stand up right, gripping her side.

“Not a Problem, darling.” Rarity said, “How are you feeling?”

“Like a Griffon flew into my side then punched me in the face.” She said.

“That is pretty accurate.” Pinkie popped up.

Sunset almost fell forward but used Pinkie’s shoulder to steady herself, “Thanks for helping me. I’m pretty sure she was legitimately going to kill me.”

Pinkie took Sunset’s arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, allowing the girl to lean on her while they walked.

“Why were you guys even back here anyway?” Sunset asked, “Don’t you usually eat in the Cafeteria?”

“We were looking for you, Silly!” Pinkie said in her usual upbeat tone.

“Ya see, Sunset,” Applejack spoke, “We uh, were concerned.”

“We may have noticed you were avoiding us.” Fluttershy explained, “You looked scared whenever we saw you. We thought maybe we did something to offend you.”

Sunset Stopped in her tracks, “Offend me? You are afraid you offended me? Why would you even think that? You are the only ones who have been even remotely nice to me since the formal!”

“Then why are you avoiding us?” Fluttershy asked.

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt.” Sunset said as if it was obvious.

The girls looked at her, dumbfounded. Never in a million years have they thought that Sunset Shimmer would be afraid of hurting them. The same girls who took her down at the fall formal. If anything, they though she should be the one who should be angry.

Sunset sighed, looking at their confused expressions, “You’ve seen how everyone in the school treats me now! I don’t want anyone else to endure that with me! A couple weeks ago I would have been more than happy to drag you down with me but now I don’t want even close to that. I don’t want anyone else to get hurt because of me.”

“I highly doubt that would happen, Sunset.” Rarity said, “If anything, it would be easier on you.”

“Yeah.” Rainbow Dash added, “We were the ones to stop you. The odds of anyone opposing us being friends with you, at least out loud, is _extremely_ low.”

“I have a feelin’ something else is botherin’ ya.” Applejack interjected, “Why have you _really_ been avoiding us?”

“That was the reason. Or at least part of it.” Sunset added, “Sorry, my head is killing me, I need to sit down.”

The girls lead her over to take a seat on the front steps of the school. _I guess they won’t leave me alone unless I give them a reason to._

“I already told you.” Sunset said, “I almost killed you and the Princess. I guess I’m just scared of what could have been. It’s hard to forget almost doing something like that, even if I didn’t have any control.”

“But that’s not what happened.” Applejack said, “I’d be lyin’ if I said the thought hasn’t occurred to me.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all had actually discussed it at length after Twilight had explained to them the applications of dark magic and the side effects. It was the reason they had decided to watch Sunset for a while to be sure it really wasn’t her that was in control in her demon form.

“And you feel guilty about it.” Rarity said in a comforting tone, “So much so that you couldn’t bring yourself to be near us. That tells us a lot about who you really are.”

“That and you’re a total egghead.” Rainbow snickered.

“Huh?” Sunset gave her a questioning look.

“We saw you in the library helping Miss Cheerilee.” Fluttershy said with a smile, “You seemed to get distracted a lot.” 

Sunset felt a blush creep to her face, “Oh.”

“Oh!” Rainbow said suddenly, “I almost forgot! The reason we came to find you was to, uh, inform? Yeah! We came to inform you that you cannot handle things alone and we aren’t going to let you out of our sight!”

“At least until we get to know each other enough and you decide you really don’t want to be in our little group.” Rarity said.

“It was hard watching you all week.” Fluttershy added, “We just want you to give us the same chance we would love to give you.”

_Am I really hearing this right now?_ Sunset was dumb struck, _These girls genuinely want to give me a chance? They want me to also give them a chance? They must be insane! Why would they want me to be their friend!_

“I still don’t get it.” Sunset said, tear starting to form in her eyes, “You actually want to be my friend? If you’re doing this just because Twilight asked you to, I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“Honestly,” Applejack said, “We didn’t really know Twi all that long. We consider her a good friend but we don’t really know her. We’ve know you since middle school, well most of us did, and now, watching you, we’ve seen you try to clean up your act in so little time. Keeping that kind of promise to a friend we know little about doesn’t really make sense.”

Rarity placed a hand on Sunset’s arm, “What Applejack is trying to say is yes, Twilight planted the idea in our heads but she isn’t the reason why we are doing this. We just want to help you be the best you, you can be.”

Sunset let her tears fall as she looked down at her knees and nodded, unsure of how to respond. She couldn’t shake the possibility of their only motive being that Twilight asked them to look out for her, despite what Applejack and Rarity had said, but, like on Monday, she found other people’s presence comforting.

“Ugh!” Sunset said screamed as she leaned against the steps of the school, “What am I even supposed to do! I can’t think. I feel like the universe is out to hurt my head.”

“Well,” Pinkie said, “You did get punched a couple times. And then there was incident with the locker, aaaannndd the fact that we blasted you with a rainbow laser directed at your face.” She thought for a second, “Maybe the universe is out to get you!”

The fact that the pink girl said all of that without so much as a wavering expression, Sunset started to snicker. That snicker turned into a full-blown laugh which didn’t seem to last long as Sunset flinched, gripping her side and groaned but smiled nonetheless.

“Yep,” She grinned, “The universe is out to get me.” Snickering again she looked to Pinkie Pie, “Are you always this excited about everything?”

Pinkie shrugged, “Pretty much.”

“Now that we got that out of the way,” Rarity stood, “We should really be getting Sunset to the nurse and get some ice. It’s starting to bruise and it can’t be good for her complexion.”

“Yes, cause’ that’s the issue here.” Applejack rolled her eyes.

“Why, of course it is Applejack!” Rarity dramatically touched her hand to her collarbone, “Sunset had always had a clear complexion and it would be a shame for it to be blemished by a bruise!” She turned to the fiery haired bystander, “By the way, you have to give me your secret! How does your face always look unblemished?”

Sunset raised an eyebrow as she was lead in side, “Because it is. I like to wash my face a lot so there isn’t any dead skin or oils to clog my hair follicles. I do get the odd pimple but it’s usually in my hairline so you don’t see it.”

_OK, a minute ago I was screaming that I almost killed them and now we are just talking normally?_ Sunset processed, _I have never been more confused in my entire life and I had to deal with Celestia’s double!_

As they walked down the hall, Sunset barely took notice at how her and the five girls were walking. It was as if they had formed a wall around her. Rainbow and Applejack walked right behind her and caught and threw back any paper balls that came their way. On either side of her was Fluttershy and Rarity, meeting any hateful looks and comments with glares of their own. Pinkie just happily lead the way.

For the most part though, the students were confused as to what was even happening. Wondering why Sunset Shimmer of all people were being protected by the five girls who had saved them from her wrath.

In this shell, Sunset knew she was safe but she was still very uncomfortable. Soon, they entered the Nurse’s office where Nurse Tender Heart sat at her desk. When she noticed the six girls entering her office, she got up and quickly met them at the door.

“Girls?” She questioned.

Pinkie Pie moved out of the way to reveal a beaten and battered sunset, her right cheek now starting to bruise.

“Sunset?” Nurse Tender Heart gently padded the younger girl’s face, Sunset flinching every couple taps, “What happened.”

“I think Gilda bruised my ribs.” She replied.

“Come have a seat,” the nurse gestured to a bed then looked up at the clock, “You girls should start heading to class, the bell is going to ring any minute”

They looked reluctant to leave so Sunset spoke, “I’ll be fine. Honest.”

“Yes, yes.” Nurse Tender Heart shooed them out of the way, “Sunset is in good hands, now shoo.”

“But I have a free period.” Fluttershy protested.

“Then you can wait outside.” Tender Heart said before closing the door, turning to Sunset, “Now, let’s see your ribs.”

Tender Heart looked over Sunset’s injuries and frowned, “Good news; they aren’t broken, bad news, you’ll have a nasty bruise for a while.”

Sunset nodded, “Figured as much.” She yawned, “Can I go back to class now?”

“Hold on Sunset.” She said, “Have you been sleeping OK?”

This question confused Sunset but she answered honestly; “Somewhat, getting punched might be why I look so tired.”

She nodded, “Why don’t you have a rest? I will wake you up after this period.”

Sunset smiled, “I think I’ll take you up on that thanks.”

Sunset lay back in the bed and closed her eyes for a dreamless sleep.


	8. Act

“OK, thank you Tender Heart. I’ll let her teacher know.” Celestia said into the phone Turning her attention to the two girls sitting across from her.

Gilda sat, arms crossed with an angry expression across her face. Sure, she just beat up Sunset Shimmer but the redhead had it coming. Trixie however, remained silent. She had never been in serious trouble before now. The most she’d gotten was detention from a magic trick gone south.

“Now,” Celestia said to the girls, “I would like an explanation as to what I just witnessed.”

Gilda perked up then put on the fakest pouty face Principal Celestia had ever seen.

“It was Shimmer, honest.” Gilda whined, “She came at me and Trixie! We were just hanging out and she started bad mouthing us. Then, when I told her to buzz off, she punched me! I was just defending myself.”

Celestia took note of Trixie’s surprised expression, a clear indication of what the Principal already knew, Gilda was lying.

“We do not tolerate violence at this school Gilda.” Celestia dead panned the girl, “Nor do we condone lying to the Principal.”

“But she-” Gilda tried but was interrupted by Principal Celestia’s hand.

“Gilda, in all the time Sunset has been a student here, she has never once initiated violence and with the state she’s in now, I doubt she even has the energy to do such a thing.” Celestia spoke then calmed herself with a sigh, “Since you are transferring to Crystal Prep next week, you are here by suspended for the next two weeks, out of school. If I catch you near Sunset on school grounds, I will call the authorities and if I catch you near here outside of school,” Celestia’s expression and tone turned dark, “You will have more than just the police to deal with. Now get out.”

Gilda shivered at the coldness of the usually kind Principal’s voice. That glare followed her until the door shut behind her, leaving only Celestia and Trixie alone in the office.

Celestia held her glare for a moment before realizing what she had just done, _Did I just **threaten** a student? What was I thinking? She could file a lawsuit! I could lose my job._ She went into a panic before realizing she was still in the presence of a student.

“Miss Lulamoon,” She said with authority, “Though I know you aren’t one for flailing fist, I do wish to hear what happened. Exactly.”

“I-I’m sorry.” She muttered as tears welled in her eyes, “I- Gilda, I didn’t know she would actually harm Sunset, I just asked her to scare her, stop her from coming to Canterlot high! We don’t want to be under her rule again!”

“What would make you think that she would ‘rule’ again?” Celestia asked curiously.

Trixie stared blankly, “I-She…well she…It’s just what Sunset Shimmer does.”

“As I see it,” Celestia spoke, “Sunset has done nothing to you, or anyone else at this school since the fall formal. The Sunset I saw on Monday, was one who regrets what she’s done to the point of believing she deserved to be shoved and locked in her own locker.” She gave Trixie a pointed glare as the girl tensed at the mention of the incident. “Yes, I’ve known it was you since Pinkie Pie came to me when her friends were trying to free Sunset.”

“Snitch.” Trixie said under her breath but Principal Celestia heard.

This made the practiced Principal’s eyebrow twitch. It took all of her willpower to not lash out at the young girl. Instead, she did the next best thing; tell the full, heart crushing truth.

“Do you know where Sunset was on Monday afternoon?” asked Celestia, “Truthfully.”

“Well, I assumed she’d skipped school.” Trixie said.

“In a way, but under mine and Nurse Tender Heart’s orders.” Celestia saw the girl’s questioning glance, “Afterwards, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie took her to the hospital.”

“She was probably faking whatever it was.” Trixie said bitterly, “She’s lied before to get what she wants.”

The woman looked at her and realized she’d needed to approach this a little differently. She needed to be blunter, “Apparently, Miss Shimmer is claustrophobic.” Celestia couldn’t suppress her glare any longer, “She tried to beat the door open with her head. I have a doctor’s note indicating that she had given herself a concussion and was to avoid any strenuous activities. As we speak she is sleeping in the nurse’s office. I doubt getting punched in the face did her any good.”

Trixie stared wide eyed, trying to process this new information. She worked her jaw but no words came out.

“Now,” The Principal spoke, “Sunset had initially asked me to let the matter go and now I see that was a poor decision on my part. So, as Vice-Principal Luna and I have discussed, three weeks of out of school suspension, a phone call to your father who I am confident can find an adequate punishment for you.”

“But Sunset got a week in school!” Trixie protested, “How is that fair?”

Celestia almost lost it, “Because unlike you, Sunset doesn’t have anyone at home, her parents are away on business.”

Trixie paused again, “OK, I’m sorry, that is more than fair.” She reached in her pocket and pulled out a set of cyan sunglasses and set them on the desk and looked away defiantly, “I’m guessing she will need this back.”

After that, Principal Celestia had Vice-Principal Luna escorted Trixie to get her things, allowing the woman to have time to think while filling out the paperwork for this particular incident after calling Mr. Lulamoon.

She wanted nothing more than to expel Gilda, but the expulsion wouldn’t even hold considering she was transferring any way. Celestia also wanted to press assault charges for both girls but sadly, she had no jurisdiction over anything having to do with Sunset outside of school. Usually, that would be up to the parents

In the entire ordeal, she couldn’t help but notice how protective she got about Sunset. It was easily chalked up to how similar she was to her and her sister. Again though, she frowned at the thought. Their lack of interference with Sunset’s situation was actually making it worse for the girl. Sunset, though stronger than most of the students in the school, was still just a teenager alone in a world foreign to her. No less, she’d been there for six years meaning she’s been in this word since before she was out of her childhood.

The girl’s will was stronger than anything Celestia had ever seen. However, as she told Trixie, Sunset was alone. She had no one. No one to lean on, no one to comfort her or keep her warm in the winter. She thought back to one week when Sunset was in the ninth grade and had called in sick for almost two weeks because she had the flu. Sunset had to have been alone then too.

This revelation was absolutely heartbreaking.

_How did a child survive so long in this place?_ Celestia questioned, _Actually, was she ever happy like this? If I didn’t have Luna It would probably eat me up, I wouldn’t be able to stand it. I see why Doctor Horse suggested counseling, he probably got her talking and was concerned._ She sighed, _I don’t exactly want the world knowing about her situation, not even the staff. Luna, Twilight's friends and myself are the only ones that know and it will have to stay that way._

Just then, Luna walked into her office, “Sister? Are you crying?”

The old sister was snapped from her thoughts upon hearing her sister, What is she talking about? Celestia touched her hand to her cheek, feeling a damp line down her face.

“Well that’s strange.” She muttered then looked to her sister, “I didn’t even notice.”

Luna raised an eyebrow, “Miss Lulamoon’s father just picked her up. I am sure she will face adequate punishment.” She closed the door and sat across from her sister, a concerned expression across her face, “Are you OK, Tia?”

The older woman sighed, “Yes, I am fine. I just worry about the whole situation with Sunset.”

Luna nodded in understanding, “As do I. Mostly because other than Gilda and Trixie, I’ve seen so many other students gang up on the girl. I admit, she was a little terror, but I feel that this is getting out of hand.”

Luna, like every day, walked the halls between classes when she had time in order to catch anyone causing trouble. This past week she had given so many detentions for foul language and throwing objects at Sunset, she had to move some detentions to lunch and before school. It was chaos, all because of one girl who rarely got caught and served out her punishment just like anyone else when she did. Luna was also very sure that the majority of the students that were getting ‘revenge’ on Sunset Shimmer had never actually had any trouble with the girl.

“Dr. Horse probably saw some behaviors in Sunset that concerned him when she was there.” Celestia said with a sigh.

“Yes,” Luna nodded, “However, we do not want anyone else to know Sunset’s situation. Those five girls seem to be making an effort with her. In fact, I saw them create a human barrier around Miss Shimmer on the way to the nurse’s office earlier.”

“I’m glad.” Celestia said, “Pinkie Pie did tell us they were going to try to be her friends.”

Luna giggled, “With Miss Pie involved, I doubt she’ll be given much of a choice.”

Celestia smiled at her sister’s comment, “The best we can do now is keep an eye on her. I will call her in on Monday so I can get a feel for her mental state. I am still a certified counselor and teacher.”

“That is probably for the best.” Luna then looked at the clock and sighed, “I better be getting back to my paperwork.”

“As will I.” Celestia picked up her pen, “I’ll see you after detention.”

“I’m not sure who’s the ones getting punished, me or the children.” Luna mumbled as she left the room while Celestia laughed at her sister’s childish comment.

She looked at Sunset’s sunglasses sitting on her desk, She’s been wearing these all week. Probably because of the headache. Celestia grabbed them, _No problem in taking them to her myself. It’s good to stretch my legs anyway._

Celestia left the office and headed to the nurse’s office, shooing a few of the regular skippers to class but kept on her path. Upon turning the corner, Celestia saw Fluttershy scribbling in a notebook while sitting on the floor in front of the nurse’s office.

“Fluttershy?” Celestia called as she approached, “This isn’t where you usually spend your free period.”

The girl jumped a little at the sudden voice of the Principal, “P-Principal Celestia! I-I didn’t see you there.”

“I’m sorry I scared you, Fluttershy.” Celestia apologized, “I was just curious as to why you’re sitting out here alone.”

“Oh!” Fluttershy said in a quiet but audible voice, “Nurse Tender Heart won’t let me in because Sunset’s sleeping. I decided to wait out here until she wakes up just in case.”

“I see.” Principal Celestia held up the sunglasses, “I came to return these to Sunset.”

“Didn’t Trixie take them?” She asked.

“She did but gave them to me when she was in my office.” Celestia explained.

“That’s good.” Fluttershy smiled sadly, “Sunset’s eyes were really bloodshot, I guessed it was from the headache and she has seemed pretty tired lately.”

Principal Celestia looked at the pink haired girl in front of her, “If you don’t mind me asking, are you and your friends planning on helping Sunset through this tough time?”

Fluttershy nodded, “We were hoping to but I’m not sure if she even wants our help.”

The door to the Nurse’s office opened nurse Tender Heart stood in the doorway and spoke, “Despite what she may think, Sunset can’t handle it all alone.”

Fluttershy nodded.

“Please give these back to Sunset.” Celestia said, handing the glasses to the nurse.

“Did you talk to her parents?” The Nurse asked.

Celestia glanced at Fluttershy for a brief moment before responding, “Yes, they are still out on business but they will call her later tonight.”

It was hard for Celestia to lie to one of her staff members but it is one of the world’s necessary evils, especially if your pupils were from an alternate universe.

Soon, Celestia was on her way back to the office, _This is getting to be too much for her. Sunset doesn’t deserve this._


	9. So Many Questions

Nurse Tender Heart stuck to her word and woke Sunset up as soon as the period ended. She was grateful for that, she never liked missing class but she was only missing art so she could make it up on her own time. She probably could have just stayed asleep as she just had gym after art which she couldn’t even participate in for the time being but it was a good time to go to the library and get her homework done, especially since she had to work after school.

Principal Celestia had apparently stopped by while she was asleep and dropped off her sunglasses, much to her delight.

She slipped them on, flinching as her hand brushed her cheek, _it definitely left a bruise._

Sunset grabbed her school bag, thankful that someone had grabbed it and headed out the door, waving to Tender Heart as she left.

“Sunset!” A high-pitched voice said as she was tackled in a pink clad hug.

_What’s going on? Why is she hugging me? This feels weird, I’m not sure if I like it. How do I get her to stop?_ Sunset internally panicked.

Luckily, they pulled away before too long, revealing none other than Pinkie Pie and her boundless enthusiasm.

“Are you OK?” She asked, “We were so worried about you! That mean old Gilda was suspended though, so was Trixie actually. Anyway, when I told Mrs. Brush what happened she told me to give you today’s assignment for you to do when you have time. You have to have it done by Monday though, but I told her ‘Sunset will probably finish it on Saturday because she doesn’t leave thing to the last minute’ then she told me to have a seat and do my own assignment. Here!” She shoved sheet of paper in Sunset’s hand then continued without skipping a beat, “Good thing we were drawing! I mean, it would be pretty awkward to take a huge canvas and art supplies on the bus!”

“Pinkie,” Rainbow said as she approached, Rarity and Applejack on her heels, “I think you’re scaring her.”

Everyone looked to Sunset who pinned herself against the door in an awkward stance eyes wide with fear behind the lenses of her glasses.

_Someone save me._ Sunset thought, _I don’t know what’s going on! Was Pinkie trying to be friendly or was it out of concern? Was it both? Could it be both? Wait, why is everyone staring at me?_

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, “Uh. Sunset?”

“Huh?” Sunset snapped herself out of her thoughts.

Rarity stepped forward and went to place a hand on Sunset’s shoulder but the other girl flinched away from the hand, “Are you alright, Sunset? You seem…tense.”

“What?” Sunset spoke quickly as she inched away, “Yeah! I’m fine! Me? Tense? No, I’m good. Great even. I got to go check in with coach Magnus, bye!”

Sunset ran down, the hall, avoiding the other students and ignoring their glares. She mentally kicked herself for leaving the girls that way but she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her when Pinkie pie hugged her. Sure, when she dated Flash Sentry he hugged her once and that too left her in a flustered state. Those were the only two times in her entire life that she’d been hugged. The Equestrian version of it being nuzzling or putting a hoof over another pony but being so close was foreign to her.

_I’ll have to apologize later._ Sunset sighed, _I don’t want to upset the only people that don’t hate me._

Sunset checked in with coach Magnus then headed to the library where a wave of relief washed over her as she slumped down in her usual table close to Cheerilee’s desk. She cracked open her physics homework and got to work.

She sat in peace for a little over ten minutes before she felt the table shift slightly followed by the sound of chairs being pulled up. Looking up from her work she silently gasped as Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy sat at her table.

“What are you guys doing?” Sunset asked stupidly.

“Sitting down,” Rainbow said with a hint of sarcasm, “Obviously.”

“Don’t you guys have class?” Sunset asked, still stunned.

“Well,” Rarity said, gesturing to Rainbow, “My math teacher gave us a study period.”

“I just didn’t feel like going to History.” Rainbow Dash shrugged.

“And I asked Coach Magnus if I could come here instead of playing dodgeball.” Fluttershy shuddered.

Sunset looked to Fluttershy, eyes widened, “We have PE together?”

“I’m usually in a corner trying to survive.” The pink haired girl blushed a little.

Sunset smirked a little, “OK, but I was asking why are you guys sitting with me? With other people watching.”

“Ugh!” Rainbow Dash groaned, “For someone so smart you don’t listen do you?”

“We told you earlier,” Rarity continued, “We want to help you and give you a genuine chance and hopefully, you will eventually see us as friends.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Sunset buried her chin in her arms, “I honestly thought I dreamed it.”

“Nope!” Rainbow said as she went to rest her arm on Sunset’s shoulder but she jerked away, “Uh, I mean, you didn’t dream it and until you give our little group a shot, you are stuck with us.”

Sunset was silent for a moment to collect her thoughts. These girls were obviously genuine in their proposal and Sunset really did want to give this friendship thing a try. She really wanted to but there was just one matter she wanted to take care of first. Thinking back to what Dr. Horse told her, she might like it. Though, she also wasn’t sure if she even deserved it.

It was then that she decided that she would work so that one day she could tell herself that, ‘Yes, she does deserve this.’

“OK.” Sunset said finally.

“Don’t even- wait. Did you say, ‘OK’?” Rainbow stared wide eyed.

Sunset nodded, “There is something I really need to do first. I don’t think I could live with myself if I left it the way it is.”

“What’s that?” Asked Fluttershy.

She shook her head, “I want Applejack and Pinkie Pie to hear this too.”

“Well alright then,” Rarity smiled brightly, “I will text the others, we can meet a Sugar Cube corner after school!”

Sunset was about to agree but remembered something important, “I actually can’t today.” Sunset sighed, “I have to go to work after school.”

Rarity thought for a moment then an idea popped in her head, “Unlock your phone and give it to me.”

“What?” Sunset questioned, gripping said device in her pocket.

“Relax, Sunset, darling.” Rarity said, “I will return it in a moment.”

Sunset reluctantly did as she was told, unlocking her phone and passing it across the table to Rarity. The girl snatched it immediately and started messing around on the device. Sunset watched nervously for several moments before Rarity handed it back to her.

Sunset looked at the screen and saw that Rarity had added the five girls as contacts. She looked questioningly at the pale girl.

“If you are free this Saturday, just text me.” Rarity said, “Then we can plan a time to meet.”

“Uh, OK.” Sunset nodded.

Rarity fiddled on her own phone for a moment before Sunset, Rainbow and Fluttershy all got a text message. It was a message which was sent through a group chat where Rarity had texted, ‘Hello all!’

Applejack had responded immediately.

AJ: ‘Hey there, we in a group chat now?’

Rarity: ‘Yes we r!’

AJ: ‘Who is this other number?’

Pinkie: ‘It’s Sunset silly!’

RD: ‘How did you know that?’

Pinkie: ‘Who else would it be?’

It continued like that for a while before Sunset turned her phone off. The rest of the period, the three girls talked while Sunset did some of her homework, responding only when she needed to.

When the bell rang, Sunset and the other’s left the library. Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy making a point to walk with her, again, meeting the glares and comments with their own. Once she got to her locker she gave a nervous smile to the girl before quickly grabbing her stuff and heading to the bus.

She sat in her usual seat and sighed in relief. That relief didn’t last long as she’d expected.

“Mind if I sit with ya?” An unmistakable country drawl asked.

Sunset looked up to see Applejack standing in the isle next to her seat, “Uh, sure.” She said, putting her bag in her lap so Applejack could take a seat.

Applejack smiled nervously and sat down, “Thanks.”

“So, I thought the shuttle usually took you home.” Sunset said after a few awkward moments of silence.

“I work at the smoothie place at the mall.” She explained, “You work at the Sushi place, right?”

Sunset nodded but then questioned, “I thought you worked at your family’s farm.”

She laughed, “Yes, but there isn’t much farmin’ to do in the winter. Plus, I don’t really get paid for farm chores.”

Sunset nodded in understanding, “Yeah, Celestia didn’t pay me much for doing stuff around the castle.” She frowned, “But I was only a filly back then.”

Applejack saw the look on Sunset’s face but chose to keep the conversation light, “I keep forgettin’ you used to be a pony.”

“Unicorn actually.” She smiled.

Applejack laughed and soon Sunset did too. The country girl pressed a button on the wall and within moments, the bus stopped in front of the mall. Both girls thanked the driver and got off the bus. Sunset shivered as a cold breeze made it through her sweater. Applejack however, was comfy in her warm fall jacket.

“It’s going to start snowin’ soon.” She said as they entered the building.

“Ugh, I hate the winter.” Sunset admitted, “It’s nothing but cold and it’s just a miserable season.”

Applejack raised an eyebrow, “Now what exactly do you mean by that? Winter is bushels of fun!”

She shrugged, “I don’t know, I’ve never really experienced any of the ‘fun’ stuff. I’ve either been working, studying or…plotting.”

“Well,” Applejack said, “When it does snow, and if you stop avoidin’ us, maybe we can change your view on it.”

Sunset couldn’t help but smile at her, “I might just take you up on that.”

Applejack smiled back at her as they came to the smoothie place in the food court, “Well, this is me! Have a good night.”

Sunset kept walking after she waved to the other girl, _It was actually really nice just talking with someone. It was so natural, I forgot what I was worried about in the first place. This ‘friendship’ thing might not be so bad._


	10. First Meeting

Sunset was woken up early but the incessant vibrating of her phone over on the desk. She groaned and tried to block out the sound with her pillow but eventually, her ringtone joined in the racket. Once it stopped, she tried to go back to sleep but by that point, she was already awake. Groaning, she rolled off of the cot and walked over to grab the now annoying, device.

She shivered as the cold air reached her skin, feels like I’ll have to add some blankets on my cot or I’ll freeze to death.

After grabbing herself her thick, magenta sweater from her suitcase, she curled back up in the blankets and checked her phone. There were a lot of messages from the group chat Rarity had created plus a couple messages, and the call from Rarity specifically. Sunset read the messages and though there was some random conversation, most of it was the girls trying to get a hold of her.

Her phone rang again, making Sunset jump a little as Rarity’s number popped up on her screen, _What do I do? Well, answer of course, but I don’t know if I’m ready for a phone call. Is that what friends do? Do they just randomly call and text each other?_

Before she could really dwell on the repercussions of it, she hit the answer button, “Uh, Hello?

“Sunset, darling!” Rarity greeted, “We were all trying to get a hold of you!”

“I can see that.” Sunset replied flatly, “I was asleep.”Nervous or not, Sunset did not like to be woken up.

“Oh, I’m sorry to have woken you up.” Rarity said genuinely, “Do you want me to phone back later?”

Sunset sighed into the phone, “No, it’s fine, I’m awake now. What’s going on?”

“Yesterday, you said you wanted to talk to all of us.” Rarity explained, “You know, before you started to give this friendship thing a shot.”

Then it clicked in Sunset’s brain, “Oh! Right! Sorry, my brain doesn’t really work after I just wake up. That would be great.”

“So, you’re free today I presume?” Rarity asked.

“Yeah, I have nothing going on.” Sunset agreed.

“Fabulous. How does two O’clock sound?” the British girl asked.

Sunset pulled her phone away from her ear long enough to check the time, “Yeah that works for me.”

“Wonderful! We will see you then.” Rarity said happily.

“Rarity!” Sunset said quickly before the other girl hung up, “Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome, Sunset.” Then she hung up the phone.

After that, Sunset smiled to herself as Rarity messaged in the group chat the time and place along with a short explanation of why they were all meeting. Sunset went about getting ready for the day. After getting dressed, she slipped the magenta sweater back over her head, her cutie mark on the cuff of the right sleeve with her name written just above it in a light orange.

Sunset glanced at her phone clock after she finished brushing her teeth and saw it was just past noon. So, because she had time to kill, she went ahead and finished her homework for the weekend. She knew she wasn’t stupid, no, in fact she was smarter than most people. Sadly, that knowledge had been one of the many factors that lead her down the path she’d been on.

It didn’t take long to finish up, most of it had to do with math and that just so happened to be her best subject. She looked at the time and realized she still had over an hour until she was meant to meet the others. Deciding to walk to Sugar Cube Corner to kill time, she grabbed her wallet, keys and backpack, shoving a book she was reading inside, just in case.

After locking up the building, she headed on her way. She was thankful for the heavier sweater but also missed the warmth of her leather jacket after having left the torn accessory in her locker, no longer having a use for it but also not having the heart to get rid of it. Her and that jacket had been through a lot. It was the very same jacket she’d come through the portal with. Why it had been so big on her back then she wasn’t sure, but she was happy she was able to grow into it.

The closer she got to Sugar Cube Corner the more nervous she became. About a block and a half away, she stopped dead in her tracks. Honestly, she was surprised she’d even made it this far without panicking.

_What am I even thinking, going through with this?_ She went into panic mode, _What am I going to say ‘sorry for being a horrible person to you and for ruining your friendship. Please forgive me.’? I should at least apologize for breaking up their friendship, though. But what if that isn’t good enough? What if this is just a ploy for payback? I wouldn’t blame them. I would have done the same thing! Why is this so vexing? Sunset took a deep breath to calm herself, I’m just getting inside my own head. None of them are like that, I would know. Rainbow might try something but not without consulting her friends._

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Sunset said out loud, “If this blows up in my face, it’s my own fault. I’d deserve it.”

Reluctantly, Sunset kept walking.

As Sugar Cube Corner came into view Sunset gulped. Nope, I can’t do this. I should go back to my place. She kept walking towards the building, No, I can’t run away from my problems. I want to do this! I need to do this if I want to make a genuine effort at this.

Upon walking into the building, Sunset’s nose was assaulted by the sweet smell of fresh baked goods and various coffees and teas.

Mrs. Cake smiled as she saw her, “Good morning, Sunset! How are you today? I don’t usually see you on weekends.”

Sunset liked Mrs. Cake and she had been one of the first people to notice a change in her, even before the formal. Mr. and Mrs. Cake even knew of Sunset being a bully but they never truly believed her until after that night. Since then, she had spent most of her evenings at Sugar Cube Corner.

“Morning.” Sunset greeted with a small smile, “Today, I have something important to do.”

“Oh?” she asked, “And what might that be?”

“I have some people to make amends with.” Sunset admitted, “They’re supposed to meet me here.”

“Well good for you!” She smiled warmly, “Would one of them be Pinkie Pie by any chance?”

Sunset raised a confused eyebrow, “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“She came in here about half an hour ago going on about how she was so excited about getting to know ‘a new friend’.” Mrs. Cake put a finger to her chin, “Actually, I think you might be the person she’s been going on about all week.”

Sunset giggled, “That’s Pinkie Pie for you.”

Mrs. Cake smiled but then turned serious, “I guess it’s true about where you got that cut on your head and bruise on your cheek then.”

Sunset put her hand over her bruise, “Yeah.”

“Well, if I know Pinkie and her friends,” She smiled, “That will be the last time.”

Sunset smiled brightly, “Yeah, thanks. I don’t think my body can take much more abuse.”

“They’re in the back-corner booth.” Mrs. Cake said as she left, “Good luck!”

With that Sunset walked to the back of the café and saw all five girls sitting and talking.

_Here goes nothing._


	11. Apologies

Pinkie was the first to notice her arrival, “Oh my gosh! Sunset! You actually came! We were starting to think you backed out!”

“Sorry.” Sunset apologized, “I was talking with Mrs. Cake.”

Pinkie got up and dragged Sunset to the booth, shoving her in next to Fluttershy then slid in on her other side.

Fluttershy gave her a small smile which Sunset returned nervously. “We’re so happy you could make it.” She greeted.

“Yeah, uh, thanks.” Sunset said.

“Pay up Rainbow!” Applejack said suddenly.

Rainbow Dash groaned, digging out her wallet and gave Applejack a twenty, “Yeah, whatever.” the multi-colored girl slumped in her seat.

“Wait.” Sunset looked at Applejack, “Did you bet on whether or not I’d come?”

Applejack nodded, “Well, you see, Dash here thought you would be too scared to show up, probably thinkin’ this was some sort of trap and I told her you would show up considerin’ I have a pretty good idea as to why you wanted to talk to all of us at once.”

Sunset blinked, “Well she was right about the whole, ‘scared this was a trap’ thing but to be honest, I can only see that as something Rainbow _might_ think of doing but then I thought about it and figured, none of you would let that happen.” Sunset looked to Rainbow and her eyes widened upon realizing the nature of what she’d just accused her of, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey!” Rainbow cut her off, “You’re probably not wrong but the stunts _I_ pull are well thought out pranks. All in good fun.”

“Anyway,” Rarity cut in, “Sunset, what is it that you wanted to talk about with all of us?”

_Well, here it is. The moment of truth. If I don’t do it now, I probably never will._ Sunset thought to herself.

She took a deep breath and just let everything flow out without her usual buffers. “So, I really wanted to talk to you all at the same time because I was afraid I would lose my nerve. I wanted to apologize, for everything. I hate who I am, or was, and by the time I figured out I wanted to change how I was acting, I was in too deep and ended up crossing through the portal to steal the crown like I had planned. So, for starters, I’m sorry for my actions at the formal, I wasn’t kidding yesterday when I told you I could have killed you.” She clenched her hand together and gritted her teeth. “I hate myself for that.

“Sunset…” Rarity said in a soft voice but Sunset didn’t let her continue.

“No, Rarity, I need to do this properly.” Sunset said adamantly. Rarity simply sat back and nodded. Sunset looked to her right at Pinkie who was making a tower with the sugar packets, “Pinkie Pie, I’m sorry about all the times I made you decorate for the dances and school functions yourself. Also for all the times that I had Snips and Snails destroy your decorations.” She didn’t wait for a response before looking at Fluttershy, “I really am sorry about your silent auction last year. I know it was Pinkie who brought the party but it was me who sent those messages. I’m also sorry for all the times I screamed at you for no reason. I know you’re sensitive and it was horrible of me to feed more of your insecurities.”

Fluttershy went to put a hand on the other girl’s shoulder and she jerked away, surprising the shy girl.

Continuing the circle, she looked to Rainbow Dash along with Fluttershy, “I’m especially sorry for pulling you two apart. If I remember right; you two grew up together and have been friends long before I came to this world. It was how close you were that made me kind of angry and jealous. I didn’t really have any close friends, I think the only good friend I had was Princess Celestia but she was just my mentor. I’m really sorry for doing that to you guys. I also feel really bad about when I greased the field and you broke your leg Rainbow Dash.”

“Are you kidding?” Rainbow said excitedly, “After that my Dad bought me the entire collection of Daring Do and the Rise of Tireck game I had been asking for! That was the best thing that ever happened to me! I should be thanking you.”

“But didn’t you have to sit on the bench for the entire last year of middle school?” Sunset asked.

Rainbow shrugged, “Worth it.”

“Uh... OK then.” Sunset shook her head then continued on, “Anyway, Applejack, Rainbow, I’m sorry for splitting up you guys too. I actually don’t even know why I did it.” She frowned and looked to Rarity, “Rarity, out of the five of you, I probably wronged you the most. Last spring, I completely obliterated your reputation.” She said sourly, “That and I had just separated you and your friends so you were already feeling like crap and I made sure to kick you while you were down. I really am sorry, to all of you.” Sunset buried her head in her arms, “I’m a horrible person.” .

“Why don’t you like to be touched?” Rarity asked out of nowhere.

“Huh?” Sunset shifted her head to look at the purple haired girl.

“Whenever any of us try to touch you, you pull away.” She explained.

“Oh, I guess I didn’t notice, it’s a reflex.” Sunset said, “I’m not used to being hugged or have someone offer me comfort through touch. I’ve been hit and shoved but nothing really all that…” Sunset searched for a word, “Warm.”

Pinkie Pie changed the subject like she just had a epiphany, “You’re not a horrible person, Sunset!”

Sunset was now confused, lifting her head up to the hyper girl, “What?”

“You aren’t a horrible person right now! You were a huge big meanie McMeanie pants last year and the two weeks leading up to the formal but that isn’t who you are now, right?”

“Yeah!” Rainbow Dash added, “You haven’t even fought back on the other kids bullying you. Honestly, you aren’t even acting like the same person! You are totally different!”

“Sorry to interrupt,” All eyes went to Mrs. Cake, “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation and I’d like to say, Sunset has always been this nice and caring when I’ve seen her since she came in here…three or four years ago.”

Sunset felt herself blush as the other girls looked at her with wide eyes.

“Sunset’s always been nice?” Rainbow smacked her cheeks, “I’m not buying it.”

“Now none of that.” Mrs. Cake scolded, “Both Sunset and Principal Celestia are regulars here. Celestia is a friend of mine actually, so I hear of Sunset’s bullying ways from both of them but that’s never been the person I‘ve seen.”

“Wait,” Sunset said in a surprised tone, “You’ve talked to Principal Celestia about me?”

The woman nodded, “I’ll talk to you about that later. Now, what would you ladies like to order?”

Once Mrs. Cake left with their orders, attention turned back to the fiery haired girl.

“Well,” Applejack said after a long moment of silence, “I have absolutely no words for this here discovery.”

“So you were only, for lack of a better word, cruel, to your classmates?” Rarity asked.

Sunset shrugged, “Apparently, I never really noticed. I was cruel as a way to control people and get what I wanted. There was never really a reason to be that way otherwise. Honestly, it was kind of exhausting.”

“But I’ve seen you yell at random people at the mall.” Rainbow questioned.

“Look, I do have bad days where I’m rude to everyone.” Sunset admitted, “But I also have a short fuse and sometimes I just explode. Most of the time I don’t mean to tell random people off.”

They all nodded, satisfied with Sunset’s response.

“You know,” Sunset spoke, “I never thought in a millennium, I would be having an honest conversation with you five. Thanks again for letting me get that stuff off my chest.”

“It was our pleasure, Sunset.” Rarity smiled, “When you asked to meet, I never expected you to come right out and apologize.”

“But we’re glad you did.” Fluttershy spoke.

Sunset smiled slightly, “Me too.”

“So, does this mean we can hang out now?” Rainbow asked excitedly, “I’ve seen you in gym class, you have got some moves! I want to play a little one on one!”

“Oh! I should throw a party!” Pinkie said, “When’s your birthday? Do you celebrate Christmas? Or do you prefer Hanukkah or Kwanzaa? Wait, do you even like parties? Oh my gosh! What if I threw you a party and you don’t even like parties. WAIT!” She yelled, “Have you ever been to a party?”

It took a minute for Sunset to formulate a response, “I don’t celebrate my birthday, I guess Christmas, I’ve been to one party in my entire life and I did like it…I think.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Rainbow said, “You don’t celebrate your birthday?”

Sunset shook her head, “Nope. Not in the last seven years at least.”

“But why?” she asked.

“Because there was never any point.” Sunset said, “Look, the last birthday I celebrated was with my parents the year before I became Celestia’s student. I didn’t really care about birthday for the year after, in fact, I didn’t even notice my birthday had passed until the morning after. For the rest, I was here. What’s the point in celebrating your birth if there isn’t anyone who cares that you were born?”

“That’s really sad.” Fluttershy said, “What about your family?”

“On the other side of the portal and I doubt they care that I’m even gone. I wasn’t exactly the child they had always wanted. I did everything I could to get out of there.” Sunset said with a frown.

The group went silent before Rarity spoke, “Enough with the touchy subjects, I’m sure she will share once she’s ready. How about the basics?”

“What do you want to know?” Sunset asked.

Mrs. Cake returned shortly after with their drinks as they continued talking, the woman giving Sunset a ‘I told you so’ wink. Sunset smiled as she talked to the girls and got to know them for not just their flaws but out of genuine interest.


	12. Location

It was Sunday afternoon in Celestia and Luna’s home. Celestia was sitting on the couch, reading a book waiting for her sister finally roll out of bed. The younger sister, much like a teenager, had a habit of staying up all night playing her video games and sleeping well past noon on weekends. However, Celestia was a morning person so she couldn’t complain. Also, her sister was a groan woman and didn’t need her to wake her up.

Unlike most mornings where Luna sluggishly came down stairs, she ran down quickly and located the older sister.

“What’s Sunset Shimmer’s address?” Luna asked, a slightly panicked expression on her face.

“Why? Did something happen?” Celestia asked, starting to sound concerned herself.

“What? No.” Luna shook her head, “I just have this feeling that it’s not where she says she lives.”

“OK?” Celestia was still confused.

“I woke up thinking about it and I remembered that legally, people cannot rent an apartment or room to anyone under the age of sixteen without parental consent.” Luna explained.

“But Sunset’s been in this world since she was 10.” Celestia started to click the pieces in place, “And she wouldn’t have had any ID when she came here.”

“So,” Luna looked at her sister, “Where has she been staying?”

“I highly doubt she moved from where she’s been staying. Actually, I think she’s still fifteen.” Celestia said out loud, “and we know she lives alone…or does she?”

“We need to investigate.” Luna said finally.

“Agreed, go get some clothes on. We can stop for coffee before we go.”

“And a jalapeno and cheese bagel?” Luna squinted her eyes in mock suspicion.

Celestia rolled her eyes, “Yes, that too.”

Luna ran upstairs to get ready while Celestia pulled on her shoes and jacket, having already gotten dressed for the day. Just as she was doing up her jacket buttons, Luna came bounding down the stairs, throwing on her sneakers and jacket before grabbing the keys and threw them at her sister.

“You’re driving!” the dark-haired woman said before walking out the door, followed by her sister who rolled her eyes.

They drove in silence to Sugar Cube Corner, getting out of the car upon arrival.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Cake.” Celestia greeted, “How is your day going?”

“Wonderful, thank you.” The pink and blue woman smiled. “What can I get you two this morning?”

“Just orange pekoe for me, please.” Celestia said.

Luna leaned on the counter to stare into the woman’s soul, “The bagel king and a coffee, please.”

Mrs. Cake giggled, “You never change Luna. You eating in?”

“Sure, we have time.” Celestia said. _It’s not like Sunset’s going anywhere._

“Coming right up.” The woman said.

Celestia and Luna sat at their usual table until Mrs. Cake brought their drinks and Luna’s ‘King bagel.’”

“So, what are you ladies planning today?” asked Mrs. Cake.

“We are going to see what Sunset Shimmer’s living situation is.” Luna said frankly.

“Oh?” Mrs. Cake questioned.

Celestia shot her sister a look, “Yes, her parents are never in town. We are concerned that she isn’t getting the attention she needs.”

Mrs. Cake placed a finger to her cheek, “Sunset was actually just in here yesterday. She was meeting with Pinkie Pie and her friends.”

“Oh?” Luna asked, “That’s…odd. She’s been avoiding them all week.”

Mrs. Cake continued, “Apparently, it was Sunset’s Idea. She apologized to all five of them. After that, they were here for hours just talking as if nothing had happened.”

“Really...” Celestia said thoughtfully, “I’m happy that she’s finally letting them in. Those girls have been trying to befriend her all week. Especially after two of my students beat her.”

“Yes, I saw the bruise.” Mrs. Cake frowned, “She acted as if it were nothing. Sunset reminds me of you two, bullies with a heart of gold. That does concern me though. I’ve seen the same thing happen before.”

“Yes,” Luna said, “It seems that way. Tia and I are keeping an eye on the situation. It doesn’t help not having anyone to support her at home though.”

“Yes,” Celestia added, “I honestly don’t trust that girl to be alone with her own thoughts at a time like this.”

“Well, I’m glad she’s got you two looking out for her well-being.” Mrs. Cake smiled, “And it seems like she’s got five new friends to support her as well.”

It was silent for a couple moments before Mrs. Cake excused herself, waving a goodbye to the educators.

“We should get going.” Luna said as she finished her bagel.

Celestia nodded her agreement and they hopped into the car, punching in the address from Sunset’s student file into the GPS then pulling out of the parking lot.

***

They pulled up to a dingy looking apartment building set between a pizza delivery joint and a cluster of abandoned buildings. They both got out of the car and entered the apartment. As expected, it was pretty unsanitary but they both knew that it was probably dirt cheap, well within a highschooler’s budget.

They climbed the stairs to the third floor and searched for the number on the door. Once they found it, Celestia knocked then stepped back to stand with her sister.

A young man, most likely a college student, opened the door, “Uh, can I help you?”

“Yes,” Celestia replied, “Do you know a Sunset Shimmer?”

“No, can’t say I do.” The man replied.

The lightly colored woman sighed, “Yes, that’s what I thought. Thank you for your time.”

He smiled, “Sorry I can’t help you. Now if you excuse me, I have to study for my exams. Have a nice rest of your day.”

The boy shut the door and the two educators started back down the stairs.

“Just as we thought.” Luna said solemnly, “What now?”

“Well, I guess I will have to talk to her tomorrow.” Celestia said.

“Unless…” Luna said as they exited the building.

“Unless what?”

“I have a hunch.” Luna said, “If she faked her address, and if she’s anything like the two of us, she’d want to know if someone was looking for her. So, she’d want to be close enough to see but far enough that she could make a quick escape.”

“You watch too many movies.” Celestia said, “But it’s all we have.”

Luna shrugged, “Besides, I’ve been to this particular cluster before.”

Celestia followed her sister around the building into the alleyway and started passing by the abandoned buildings. That’s when they saw something peculiar, a long extension cord hanging out of a third story building. It was difficult to see because The wall had some pretty impressive graffiti that covered most of the cord as well. They followed the cord to see it was plugged into the back of the pizza joint, mostly hidden by a big blue garbage bin.

They walked back to the graffitied wall and looked up to see a fire escape attached to the side of the building. Standing back a bit, they could see a desk with an unmistakable mane of red and yellow hair.

“Oh, Sunset.” Celestia gasped quietly.

Luna saw the look in her sister’s eyes so she lead her older sibling to car, this time hopping into the driver’s seat and starting the car.

“Luna, we can’t just leave her there!” Celestia protested.

“I am aware of that sister, but what do you suppose we do about it?” Luna asked, “We can’t force her to do anything about it. We’ve both seen how stubborn she is, do you really think she will go forcefully if we just went up there? Besides, she’s been there since she came here six years ago, I’m pretty sure she’s fine there for now.”

“It still doesn’t feel right.” Celestia pouted.

“Yes, I know.” Luna pulled over into a random parking lot, “The only way we can help right now is to provide the adult support she needs, in school.” She sighed, “Don’t get me wrong, Tia, I want to help her too but the truth is, we know nothing about her.”

“Then let’s get to know her.” Celestia said, “And you’re right, she’s survived this long on her own.”

“Right.” Luna nodded, starting the car again, “Tomorrow, we can talk with her.”

“Right.”

With that said and done, they returned home to enjoy the rest of their evening, though their thoughts never strayed too far from the flame haired girl.


	13. Terms

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Sunset felt a lot better about going back to school. She was finally able to kick the headache from her concussion; meaning she didn’t have to sit out of gym again, though she did enjoy the quiet of the library. She had finished her art project on Sunday so she was good to go. However, it wasn’t any of those things that made her feel at ease, it was the five girls that had promised to look out for her.

During their get together, they all got to know Sunset, and Sunset got to know each of the girls a little better as well. She learned that Rainbow Dash enjoyed Daring Do books as well, but Rainbow was way more of a fangirl than she was. Fluttershy was also a vegetarian and was really good at sewing. Pinkie Pie, well, is Pinkie Pie. Applejack was also pretty straightforward and so was Rarity but there were a lot of little tidbits Sunset found interesting to know.

The thing that got her was that all the things they were sharing; was in complete confidence. Sunset could easily take all that information and crush them with it but she couldn’t bear to bring herself to even entertain the idea. If she was being honest with herself, she had been incredibly lonely in the time she had been in this world and she was tired of it. Maybe accepting friendship was her way out.

As Sunset walked up to the school from the bus stop, she saw Rainbow, Pinkie and Fluttershy hanging out by the Canterlot High statue. Rainbow was kicking around a hacky-sack, Fluttershy was scribbling in her note book and Pinkie Pie seemed to be looking for someone, scanning the grounds of students arriving early with such a serious look on her face it was almost ridiculous. It was then that Pinkie’s gaze rested on Sunset.

The pink haired girl smiled and ran in her direction, “Sunset! I’ve scanned the perimeter for Gilda and Trixie,” her expression was serious before she gave a triumphant smirk, “The coast is clear.”

Sunset rolled her eyes but smiled at the gesture, “Thanks Pinkie, I appreciate it. Though I doubt they would be here, they’re suspended.”

“I told you.” Rainbow said as they reached the statue.

“Well you never know.” Fluttershy spoke, “Gilda doesn’t seem like she would listen to authority.”

“Well,” Sunset added, “She is transferring to Crystal Prep. I doubt she’d even want to come back here, even just to get even.”

“If she does, we’ve got your back now that you aren’t avoiding us.” Rainbow said, still kicking the sac around.

Sunset smiled and mumbled a quick ‘thanks’ as pinkie hopped up to the statue and continued her ‘look out’.

The fiery haired girl weighed her options carefully, _What do I do now? Do I stay? Or do I continue going into the school? Would they think I’m avoiding them if I keep going?_

Luckily, she didn’t have to fret over it for more than a moment because Fluttershy caught her attention.

“Hey, Sunset,” The quiet girl spoke, “Do you like animals?”

Sunset mentally thanked her and smiled, “Yeah, actually, I do.”

“You want to see some pictures of the animals we have at the shelter?” the girl held up her phone with its green case with three butterflies on the front.

Sunset nodded and sat next to the animal lover as she showed her the pictures, even explaining how some of them came to be at the shelter in the first place. It broke the former bully’s heart to hear the stories of abused animals, ones whose owners died or even as simple as strays being found on their last legs.

Eventually, Applejack and Rarity joined them and struck up conversations with Sunset. They were all feeling relieved that Sunset had loosened up significantly since their meeting on Saturday.

The six girls made their way into the school and to their lockers before class started.

***

Celestia watched Sunset walk to her first period class alone, having split apart from the other five as they had classes of their own to get to. Sunset held her books tightly to her chest, keeping cyan eyes trained to the ground.

She had returned to her office shortly after and tried to occupy her mind with the paperwork she had to do but sadly, it did little to help. Celestia was impatiently awaiting third period where she would have her conversation with Sunset.

It broke her heart to learn of Sunset’s living conditions but as Luna had pointed out to her, Sunset needed to tell her on her own accord. However, with that said, not only was her living situation depressing, it was also illegal, not to mention dangerous. That building had been abandoned since she was a teenager.

By the time Lunch rolled around, Celestia was impatient so, about ten minutes before the lunch period ended, she had the secretary call Sunset down to her office. Before she knew it, there was a small knock on her office door.

“Come in.” She said, now fully composed.

Sunset poked her head in, a nervous expression on her face, “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, Sunset, have a seat.” Celestia ordered in her automatic Principal voice.

_Relax Celestia, you're acting like she’s in trouble._ Celestia mentally kicked herself.

Sunset awkwardly sat in one of the chairs across from the large oak desk, now entirely composed, but Celestia could see that the girl was incredibly tense despite her effort to hide it.

“Relax, Sunset.” Celestia lowered her voice to a more soothing one, “You aren’t in trouble. I just wanted to talk.”

That did, in fact seem to get her to relax. She leaned back into the chair and instantly dropped her composed look, now looking at the woman with a calmer but still blank expression. Celestia smiled.

“So,” Sunset asked after a moment of silence, “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“I was just wondering how you were adjusting.” She asked, and immediately regretted her choice of words.

Sunset frowned, “Fine I guess. You know, besides most of the student body hating me.”

Celestia sighed deeply, “I’m sorry, that was a very poor choice of words. I was more talking about Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack. I saw you girls in the courtyard this morning. They’ve also seemed to have stuck close to you since returning to classes when your suspension ended.”

Sunset smiled at this, “Yeah. I kind of feel bad for avoiding them most of the time.”

“But you six are fine now?” She questioned though very well knowing the answer.

The girl nodded, “Yeah, I think I’m going to give this ‘friendship’ thing a try.”

“That’s wonderful to hear.” Celestia smiled then opened her desk drawer and retrieved a folder, placing it in front of Sunset, “Go ahead, look inside.”

Sunset opened the file and quickly figured out that it was her student file; transcripts, contact information, grades, etc. It didn’t take long for her to realize something was missing.

“Where’s my record of misconduct?” she asked the Principal immediately after scanning the contents.

Celestia smiled at how fast she picked up on what was missing.

The Principal held up a stack of papers, “This is yours, Snips and Snails records, including this past suspension.”

“Why did you take them out?” Sunset asked, perplexed.

“Sunset, you have been given a bad hand and despite what you may think, Me, vice-principal Luna and your new friends see your potential.” Celestia explained, “When I first met you, I saw you for what you were, a bitter teenager with a bad attitude.” Sunset frowned. “But I also saw what was hidden, what you could be, I saw the compassion and sincerity deep inside you, clouded by all that ill placed ambition.” Celestia looked as Sunset stared at the floor, brows furrowed, “It took a lot but I can tell you’ve finally started to realize that hidden potential for yourself.”

“That doesn’t explain why you have the papers.” Sunset said, unsure of Celestia’s words.

“Like I said, you’ve been dealt a bad hand in the past but now you are trying to change your ways. I also understand most of what is on Snips and Snails records are things they’ve done under your instruction.” Celestia placed the three individual files in a row in front of Sunset, “The thing about these records is that they don’t acknowledge change or growth, they only see the negative and unfortunately, it follows you until the end of collage.”

“OK, I’m lost.” Sunset admitted.

“Do you really want to change, Sunset? Are you really trying to be a better you?” Celestia asked seriously.

Sunset’s expression turned to one of determination, “Yes, I really do. I was a horrible person and I don’t want to be her anymore. I don’t want to keep hurting people.”

Celestia reached under her desk and set her paper shredder on top, “Then I think you deserve a fresh start. In the eyes of the school at least. I’m not going to let your past mistakes ruin the bright future you have ahead of you. I’m also not going to let you carry the guilt of Snips and Snails’s past...transgressions.” She sighed, “Though I don’t think that will help them much.”

“Wait. Are you serious? You’re just willing to let all that go?” Sunset asked dumb founded, “Aren’t you going to get in trouble?”

Celestia shrugged, “No one ever said I couldn’t.”

Principal Celestia gestured for Sunset to shred the documents just as the door burst open, revealing the dark haired Vice-Principal.

“You’re actually going through with it?” Luna said excitedly with a smile that Sunset has never seen on the Vice-Principal. It was almost...childlike.

“Yes, I informed you that I was.” Celestia addressed her sister.

“Oh, I have to see this!” Luna closed the door and stood by the desk.

Sunset stared, confused.

Celestia sighed, “Vice-Principal Luna likes to break the rules.”

“Yes, Yes.” Luna waved off her sister, “Now shred them!”

Sunset chuckled a bit and picked up Snips’s document and turned on the shredder, then let the pages go. Next, she sent Snails’s and watched that go through as well. It felt as if the weight of a thousand moons was lifted off her shoulders.

She then picked up her own file. Sunset frowned and opened it up, looking through all her past deeds and mistakes. Unlike Snips and Snails, she shredded each page of hers individually. She remembered every single instance and watched them go through the shredder. Finally, the final page was from the fall formal. Of course, it didn’t say anything about a raging she-demon, Celestia had changed it to fireworks and nothing about destroying the school.

“Can I, uh keep this one?” Sunset asked.

“Yes, but may I ask why?” Celestia asked, exchanging confused looks with her sister.

Sunset took a deep breath, “Everything that I’ve done in my entire life had lead me to that single defining moment and ultimately, it showed me what I had become, what was in my heart. I hate myself for that.” The girl was shaking in anger, tears forming in her eyes, “I can’t let myself be pardoned from this because I don’t deserve to be.” She relaxed a little, “Not yet at least.”

“I understand.” Celestia nodded, “Keep it until you feel you need to.”

Sunset folded the paper up and tenderly put it in her bag as Celestia returned the paper shredder to its spot under her desk. Luna waved her goodbyes and left the office.

“There was another thing I would like to discuss with you.” Celestia said.

“OK, I’m listening.” Sunset said.

“There is the issue of your living situation.” Celestia started, having no intent on telling Sunset that she had found out her real living quarters.

Sunset froze but stayed silent.

“I am not an unfair woman but I don’t think a child should be living alone.” Celestia explained, “However, you are a special case and I understand why you do not wish for anyone to know of your residence.”

Sunset sighed in relief, “Thank you, I-”

“I’m not finished,” Celestia interrupted, “I have a few conditions. In case anything does happen with schooling or otherwise, I need a way of contacting you or vice versa. I understand that your friends all have your number and they would be happy to help if you need it, but you need an adult that can be contacted if the need should arise.”

Sunset stared in either awe or shock but she said nothing.

“Secondly,” the Principal continued, “I know I might be crossing some sort of line between the student-principal relationship in saying this but I believe counseling would be in your best interest.”

“I don’t need a counselor.” Sunset protested, “Besides what would I tell them? I couldn’t even remotely talk about my past! I know you, and Vice-Principal Luna know, along with the girls, but if the wrong people know I could be taken away by the government and have weird experiments done on me or I could be probed! Probed! I have no idea what that is but it doesn’t exactly sound like fun!”

At this point Sunset was in a full out panic so Celestia interjected, “Sunset, relax. I’ve thought of that. Now, I used to be a school counselor and I’m willing to make time in my schedule for this period every day if you need it.”

Sunset calmed down and thought on this. It’s not like she felt particularly uncomfortable talking to the woman, being her former mentor’s counterpart helped a little but she found this Celestia more compassionate and easier to talk to than her Celestia. Heck, she’s already had two heart-to-heart conversations with her in the last couple weeks.

_Besides, being able to talk to someone might be nice._ Sunset thought.

“Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?” asked Sunset.

Celestia set a pen and pad of sticky notes in front of Sunset who scribbled her cellphone number on it and handed them back to Celestia.

“Thank you.” Sunset said, running her fingers through her hair, “For actually caring about what happens to me.”

The principal smiled at her student, “I care about all my students, Sunset. You just happen to be the one who needs it most.”

After a few more minutes of talking, Sunset said a quick goodbye and left for the library as it was her day two spare.

Luna came into her sister’s office after watching Sunset leave, “So? How did it go?”

Celestia sighed and smiled, “She agreed to my terms.”

“Don’t go getting too attached.” Luna snickered, “That’s why Mom banned you from the shelter after you brought home that bird.”

“And Philomena lived longer than expected for her breed.” Celestia protested, “I took great care of her!”

Luna smirked, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”


	14. The Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you all know that the story is completely finished, it's the formatting it to Archive that is taking the most time

After school, Sunset was on the way home when Fluttershy stopped her at the Wonder Colt statue.

“Hello, Sunset.” She said shyly, “I was… Well I- I was wondering if… Since you told me you like animals ... I wanted to…” She sighed and hung her head slightly, “You know what, never mind, you’ll probably say no anyway.”

The shy girl frowned and stared at the ground. Sunset furrowed her brows. Yes, she knew Fluttershy was uncomfortable with asking things of people, her especially, but the last thing she wanted was for Fluttershy to be afraid of her…again.

“It’s OK, Fluttershy. It can’t hurt to ask.” Sunset flashed her a reassuring smile.

The fact that Sunset was actually making an effort gave Fluttershy a little more confidence in the other girl’s answer, “Do you…I mean, if you’re free… maybe, want to help me at the shelter today? I know we just became friends and all but this morning you were fawning over the pictures I had so I thought-”

“I’d love to.” Sunset smiled brightly.

“OK I understand…” Fluttershy’ eyes widened, “Really?”

Sunset shrugged, but kept her smile, “Sure! I don’t see why not. I’m not doing anything and I thought they all looked adorable.”

Fluttershy beamed and grabbed Sunset’s arm, heading towards town, “Oh my goodness, this is going to be so much fun! I don’t have friends to help me very often. Don’t get me wrong, they help when they can but Rainbow Dash is slightly allergic to dander, AJ has the farm, Rarity helps when she’s not working and Pinkie Pie…” she giggled, “Tries to impersonate them.”

“Well I’m happy to help.” Sunset said, “I’ve been to the shelter a lot in the winter when I find strays. I don’t like seeing animals miserable when I can do something.” Fluttershy raised an eyebrow, causing Sunset to look at the ground and frown, “Yeah I get it, absurd coming from me.”

Fluttershy waved her hands out in front of her, “No that’s not it, I’ve seen you out of school a few times and you never seemed like the horrible bully you were at school, no offence.”

She sighed, “None taken.”

“Anyway,” Fluttershy continued, “I always hid from you, especially at the shelter but if I’m being honest, you were never really as bad as everyone is leading on.”

They walked in silence other than the odd small talk until they made it to the animal shelter. They entered the creme colored building and moved behind the counter to the back area. Sunset was silent as Fluttershy went to fetch the head veterinarian. The pony-turned-human stared at the ground with a blank expression as Fluttershy’s words sank in.

To Sunset, others saying she wasn’t as bad as people think was just as outlandish and idea as saying she was in some sort of fan fiction where the writer would put her through this misery for fun. Absolutely ridiculous and highly unlikely.

Sunset was snapped out of her thoughts when a tall woman entered the room. She had a head of graying sky-blue hair and pale orange-green skin.

“Sunset?” She looked at the other teen quizzically, “What are you doing here?” she looked to Fluttershy, “I thought you said that your new friend used to be a bully?”

“If I may,” Sunset spoke nervously, “She’s right, Doctor Fauna.”

“You know what?” Dr. Fauna stated, “I don’t even want to know about it. All I know is that you are a good samaritan who has a huge soft spot for animals. It’s how I want to see you unless you give me a reason not to.”

Sunset smiled meekly, “I will be more than happy if it could stay that way.”

“Well then,” she clasped her hands together, “Fluttershy, I trust you have this under control. Now if you need me, I have to untangle Blaze again.”

“Is Blaze a snake?” Sunset asked.

Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna laughed, much to Sunset’s confusion.

“Not exactly.” Fluttershy snickered.

“Blaze is my trainee.” Dr. Fauna explained, “And he always seems to get tangled up in the dog leashes.”

Sunset giggled as Fauna left the room. Fluttershy led her to the break room where they switched out their jackets and sweaters for lab coats.

They spent a few hours feeding all of the animals for the night, some cat’s recognized Sunset and started to egg her on so she’d pet them by making her trip and blocking the food bowls. She gladly pet them so they’d move out of her way.

One animal in particular, a chocolate lab with a missing left ear by the name of Rookie, recognized the flame haired girl, and as soon as Fluttershy opened the gate to feed him, he bolted, almost knocking the pink haired girl over. Sunset however, turned just in time to see the giant, dark brown dog, jump on top of her, knocking her to the ground with a loud; THUMP!

Fluttershy hurried to where the dog and Sunset were, smiling as she saw Sunset being licked to death by the overgrown dog while laughing.

“It’s nice to see you again too, Rookie.” She laughed, “Hey stop, I could use a little help please!”

Fluttershy laughed, carefully leading the dog back to the pen, “He remembers you. He was being attacked by some kids, right?”

“Yeah.” Sunset said, as Fluttershy helped her to her feet, “He’s looking a lot better.”

The other girl nodded, “And so do you. I was volunteering that night you brought him in, you had bruises on your arms and face.”

Sunset looked to Fluttershy and smiled, “Yeah, I kind of had to fight my way to him.”

“Well I’m glad you did.” Fluttershy said, “He was in really bad shape.”

“It sucks no one’s adopted him yet.” Sunset stated, “I’m personally not much of a dog person. Unless one gains pon-human like intelligence, I’m out.”

Fluttershy giggled, “Fair enough. Dr. Fauna loves him, I’m pretty sure she wants to take him home but is waiting to move into her new house first.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Well, this one couple came in the other day and saw him. They were ready to adopt but she told them, ‘he’s already been adopted’” She explained, “I checked his file and he’s still homeless.”

Sunset smiled, “I’m sure they will be very happy together.”

The girls finished up feeding and cleaning the pens and before they knew it, Dr. Fauna yelled that it was time to close up shop.

Sunset looked at the wall clock and was surprised to see that it was almost eight o’clock, “Wow, it doesn’t seem like it’s that late.”

“Yes, time does seem to fly around here.” Fluttershy agreed.

The girls went outside after grabbing their jackets and waving goodbye to Dr. Fauna.

There was a car out front with a man at the wheel. He had dark green skin and pale pink hair on his head that was styled in such a way, Sunset couldn’t help but associate with soft serve ice cream.

“That’s my dad.” Fluttershy said, “Would you like a ride?”

Sunset thought on this for a brief moment but didn’t really want Fluttershy, or anyone for that matter, to know where she lived, “No thanks, I’ll take a bus.”

“OK.” She said, “Text me when you get home. See you tomorrow.”

Sunset waved as Fluttershy and her dad drove off. She found the bus stop and sat on the bench, waiting for the bus.

_I actually had a good day. Maybe there is something to this friendship thing._ Sunset thought.

She boarded the bus when it came around the corner and took a spot near the front. Digging through her bag, she brought out a folded piece of paper. Opening it, she stared at the record that held her deeds of the formal to some degree. Though it wasn’t in her permanent record anymore, she knew it had still happened and she thought she deserved to keep around a constant reminder as to how much she screwed up.

It made her frown once again, _What if the girls and Principal Celestia are wrong. What if I haven’t changed? What if I can’t? I could just be this ticking time bomb and when I go off, I could just repeat my same mistakes. I don’t want to be that version of myself again. I was so alone. I might as well be back with my parents._

Sunset got off at her stop and walked to the abandoned building then ducked inside. On her floor, she took a step forward and one of the wooden floor boards cracked inwards, almost making Sunset fall face first.

“Well that’s new.” She said to herself.

She looked around the hall at the usual cracked walls and peeling paint. Indeed, the building was practically falling apart but Sunset thought nothing of it. She’d lived there for six years and never had a problem.

Going to her room, the thoughts of this all being some elaborate farce weighed heavy on her mind. She looked to the corner of the room and picked up her guitar and started strumming the acoustic. Sunset got lost in the rhythm and it calmed her nerves. It had been something she’d initially taken up to quickly learn to use her fingers. She prided herself in the fact she had taught herself to play and music class taught her how to read music. Even after she had gotten the hang of having the extra appendages, she still played and found it calming.

The tune she played was nameless but warm, assertive and it gave her a sense of self-worth. She’d always wanted to turn it into an entire song, including lyrics but with all her plans of manipulation, she never had time.

_No time like the present._ Sunset thought as she took out a piece of paper.


End file.
